Our Kingdom Disdain
by jade
Summary: The fall of the Silver Millenium in three parts. Serenity is a strange way to spell destruction.
1. Part the First

Yeah it's ANOTHER Silver Millennium fic. Everyone writes one. But I feel fairly confident about it and do hope that you enjoy it. There are many questions about this time period that I wanted to shed light on. Maybe it isn't the truth, but it is a theory.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Dark, angst, politics, and betrayal. (This story jumps the ages a lot at first so you have to pay close attention or you won't know how much time has passed.)

-----------------

**Our Kingdom Disdain**

_(Part the First) _

_-------------------_

"I had forgotten that you are only a common boy. How should you understand reasons of State? You must learn, child, that what would be wrong for you or any of the common people is not wrong in a great Queen such as I. The weight of the world is on our shoulders. We must be freed from all rules. Ours is a high and lonely destiny."

-Jadis, Last Queen of Charn, _The Chronicles of Narnia_

"_Tantum religio potuit suadere malorum_."

("To so many evils religion has persuaded men.")

-Lucretius

"You, too, were brought to this planet from far across the galaxy. Are not our origins the same?"

-Nehalennia, _Act 41_

----------------------------

"Forgive me. Please!"

"You've lost the way. You've lost Selene forever! You have destroyed our goddess! You are banished."

"Banished? Mother! I beg you to listen!"

"How dare you call me mother? You've killed her!"

"Selene wanted it this way!"

"Blasphemy!"

"She hated living!"

"Lies! You disgusting child of evil! You are banished away from our realm forever. May you make your godless kingdom on a world far from ours!"

"Mother…" The heir to the Cauldron of Life, She Who Creates Stars, a young Queen by the name of Serenity was reduced to a sobbing young woman. "Forgive me…"

She had committed a great sin to her people. In truth she was acting on another's wishes but no one would listen to her. The months of trying to tell anyone who would listen, always on the verge of giving up until one day a man listened to her.

And slowly one man became two; two became four, and so on. They started their own separate faction from what was known as The True Kingdom. Finally the day came when she had been given instructions commanding her to do this one task. She cried while listening for she knew that after this day there would be no turning back.

A man, the first man ever to believe her, picked her up off the ground. She was still sobbing as she heard her mother curse her.

_It was right!_

_ I did only as I was asked…surely…one day they'll see…_

_ There is no hope of that now. _

Crowds, the supporters of the Heir to the Cauldron followed her to the large transport ships. It would take three to take all the supporters and followers.

"This is a new age." Serenity spoke to the crowds, ignoring her falling tears. She was a good queen. She was! She'd take the people away. "We shall build a new kingdom. Selene's spirit will lead us!"

The cheers echoed as they all loaded up onto the ships. They took off, Serenity taking one last look at her home. The Zero Star of Sagittarius was magnificent. And now, she would no longer be able to get back. Ever.

The months that followed were nothing but traveling mindlessly through space. Some began to falter. Where was the Queen leading them? To their deaths? Some wanted to go back; surely they could be welcomed back by Queen Selenity, back to the brightness and wonder of the Zero Star.

Others began to see Queen Serenity as the embodiment of Selene, maybe even Selene reborn? Whispers about the goddess being reincarnated flooded through the ship. Soon people were spending their time kneeling at Selene's shrine and praying that her chosen one lead them to a utopia.

It was months later though that finally things were coming to a close. Would they ever find a new home? Did Selene wish them to wander forever through space? Her only true supporters?

"Serenity…" A young man watched the pale woman look out the window, a sad but regal look gracing her features. He loved her. She was more then his Queen or his goddess. She was perfection. Her long silvery hair, tumbling down her shoulders, her glowing skin that seemed almost gray in the dark, and those eyes, a silvery blue. She turned her head towards him slightly. "Serenity, where are we going?"

"Does it matter? Selene stopped speaking to me as soon as the task was done." Serenity fought back tears and anger. "She leaves as soon as she gets what she wants."

"How do you know? Perhaps she cannot speak to you." The man walked closer to her.

"If she can't…how cruel she is…" Serenity stared out the window. She gasped. "That's it."

"What?" He looked over her shoulder; they were in a solar system, passing by a beautiful blue and green planet. "It's spectacular."

"No, that is not our home. That is our home." Serenity gestured towards a silvery orb that they were approaching quickly. "It looks like…"

"Zero Star?" He supplied.

"Selene wanted us to be happy. She didn't realize how badly things would get until now. We are going to build a new kingdom. Right there." Serenity felt herself smile for the first time in months.

_Mother…I have gone as far as I can. My kingdom will be here._

_ Is this where you want me to go Selene?_

_ I will build the greatest of kingdoms there and we will prove that they were the ones too blind to see truth! _

_ Mother…why couldn't you believe me?_

_--------------------------_

"Oh I hate training with them!" Minako stamped her foot angrily. At eight years old she was already the leader of the Sailor Senshi and royal princess to the planet Venus. Unfortunately, some of the Sailor Senshi made it abundantly clear that they thought training together was a bad idea.

At first the blonde had tried to make friends with the princesses of Neptune, Uranus, and Pluto but her patience was damn near running out on her. Michiru, the princess of Neptune always gave her that look that clearly said, "You may be leader but we'll do what we want." How was she supposed to work with that sort of attitude? Minako had greatly admired the twelve year old water senshi. Michiru was so talented; she could play many instruments as if she was born doing so though her favorite seemed to be an odd stringed instrument that had been invented on Neptune called a violin. Minako couldn't make sense of the thing though. Michiru was also beautiful, always had been, and always would be. She had long wavy aquamarine hair that fell to her shoulder blades and deep ocean like eyes. She always looked like the picture of the perfect princess, no matter how hard they trained; Michiru didn't seem able to break a sweat. Always picture perfect. Minako wanted to tear out all the strands of shining aqua hair and would have been thoroughly satisfied when Michiru cried. Michiru never cried. She got angry, but always in a way that made the other feel small and insignificant. She hated that too!

Worse, if possible, was Michiru's constant companion, Sailor Uranus. The two were always together and if they decided they wanted to do something, they didn't ask Minako; they just went right on ahead and did it. Haruka, the senshi of wind, was always arrogant and seem to think that orders were suggestions. She was rather blunt about everything and had a way of telling the others exactly what she thought about them. Minako had looked up to Haruka too, Haruka who was so strong. Haruka, who could run like the wind. Haruka, who could train harder then anyone, then go race horses with men, the _men_ for crying outloud, run off to Uranus whenever she felt like it and not when she had been given leave to go, and still find time to out fence Venus and make her feel like a novice again. Minako looked down at her fencing foil as she thought again of how easily Haruka had beaten her. And Haruka hadn't trained in months! It wasn't fair!

Then there was Setsuna, the royal princess of Pluto. She was the Time Guardian and was obviously allowed to disappear for any amount of time, but she was so infuriatingly calm that Minako wanted to scream. No matter what Minako did or tried to do, Setsuna would just look at her as if she were a small child and needed to be humored. She was with Haruka and Michiru whenever she was there and not training. Today, Setsuna fought against Rei, in hand to hand combat. Setsuna got her down in three kicks. "You'll learn to do better." Was all the Time Guardian had told Rei who was looking put out. With that icy quality to her voice, Minako wasn't sure if this was an insult or some form of encouragement. Trust Setsuna to confuse them. Setsuna so wise, so calm and so damn knowing of every little thing that it drove Minako right up the wall. Just once she'd like to see them mess up or make some mistake so that they would at least seem human. She'd love to see Setsuna trip over her feet and being embarrassed in front of a bunch of people, wouldn't that serve her right? After embarrassing each senshi numerous times, Minako knew she wasn't alone.

And yet they were supposed to be fellow warriors, fellow soldiers. It was hard to think of a comrade and then think about how you despised them. There the three of them were, far apart from the Inner Senshi who were trying to calm the senshi of Venus down.

"Minako, they can't help that they're older and more experienced." Ami reasoned quietly. Ami, always level headed and logical. Ami was the senshi of ice; Minako hoped Michiru saw that as a thorn in her side. Ami was the smartest of them all except for Setsuna. Hopefully another thorn for the Outers. It seemed as though they always fell short of the Outer Senshi. Makoto, the royal princess of Jupiter was physically very strong but not as strong as Haruka. Minako was beautiful but not as beautiful as Michiru. Rei, the royal princess of Mars was psychic and had premonitions but Setsuna _knew _the future and could look into it whenever she felt like it. Ami was smart but not as smart as Setsuna and not as fast at learning nor as perfect while learning as Michiru. Minako was determined to prove herself. Today if possible!

"It was just a match." Rei shrugged. Minako knew Rei was only pretending not to care, the senshi of fire kept glaring at Setsuna whenever she thought no one was looking at her. "We haven't tried out our magical powers against them, maybe we should. We've learned a lot while they've been gone."

"But they probably found something out too." Makoto sighed. "I just want to go back to the kitchens."

"You know you'll be in big trouble if word gets to the Queen that you've been messing around in the kitchens like a cook." Minako wanted her senshi to be the best. The ones who never made mistakes.

"_They_," Rei left no doubt who she was talking about, "break the rules all the time. How often do they get punished? Never."

"I know!" Minako stomped her foot again. "Michiru just gives the Queen that look and pretends to be sorry! Setsuna's never gotten yelled at in her life! And Haruka grins and makes a joke and they're right back on the Queen's good side!"

"Are you four done arguing yet?" Haruka called out. "I thought we were training."

"We are." Minako looked sharply at the Inner Senshi who quickly got into line. "I thought we'd practice our magical attacks."

Michiru's lips curved into a perfect smile. "Excellent idea."

"For once." Haruka snorted quietly, probably not meant for the senshi of love to hear but she did anyway. Minako glared at the royal princess of Uranus for a moment.

"How far along have you all come?" Setsuna asked, even though it was evident from the slightly amused look in her eyes that she probably knew.

"Much further." Minako could have smirked. Boy, would those three be in for a surprise. "Rei, would you care to show these three what we've been working on?"

Rei nodded eagerly, all too ready to make up for the match against Setsuna. She stepped forward. Holding her hands together, her index fingers extended, she concentrated hard. First a small spark and then a stream of fire about ten feet long shot out and quickly died as she let it go out.

"You have improved." Setsuna nodded her head. "Soon you may even catch up to us."

"What?" Makoto obviously could no longer take it. She had been forced away from the kitchen, again, to endure hours of training, not that she minded, and so far all she had learned that day was that the Outer Senshi outclassed them. Again. "You guys could barely do that the last time you were here."

"Ah, well, I discovered something." Michiru stepped forward. "Allow me to demonstrate." She raised her eyebrows at Minako, waiting for permission in an almost mocking manner. Minako clenched her teeth, forced a straight face, and nodded her head. Michiru frowned at the other senshi. "You'll have to move."

"We're twenty feet away." Ami looked confused. Minako decided she was going to have to have a talk with the blue haired senshi about how not to show weaknesses. Especially to the enemy and in this case, the Outer Senshi was the enemy.

Haruka and Setsuna backed away from the senshi of water. Michiru concentrated for a minute and then brought her hands above her head. Suddenly it seemed as though they were surrounded by ocean, it was rising up around Michiru.

"Deep Submerge!" Michiru yelled and she fired a large ball of water. It flew across the room and hit the wall. It exploded and the wall where it had hit now sported a large hole. A piece of wall had hit Ami in the head, which had caused her to fall over and she was now bleeding.

Clapping echoed in the large domed training room and the senshi turned to see the Queen Serenity watching them.

"Neptune, that was excellent, I'm glad to see you've progressed so far." Queen Serenity IX complimented Michiru. The Queen frowned and looked down as a small girl tugged on her skirt. "Serenity, not now."

"Mama, you said I'd meet the others today. You said I could begin training." The young Princess Serenity, only four years old, insisted. The Sailor Senshi had all begun at the age of four.

"In a moment! Patience, Serenity, is another virtue of the goddess Selene." Queen Serenity preached. "No doubt you've been learning about that in your studies but now you'll actually have to use the lesson. Am I understood?"

"Yes mama." Princess Serenity hung her head.

"Now where was I?" Queen Serenity walked forward and patted Michiru on the head. "Your training has gone far. Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, you are all going to be great senshi one day."

Minako knew one day she'd grind her teeth down to nothing, but it wouldn't be her fault. The Queen was completely ignoring her! She was the leader!

"Let this be a lesson to you all, to not just train when you are assigned to but beyond that." Queen Serenity placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "You quite deserve that hit to the head Ami, now go get it cleaned up. You four will have to train until dinner time."

"That's being a bit hard on them." Haruka shot them a look of sympathy. Minako glared defiance. She didn't need Haruka's pity!

"Really? Is it?" Queen Serenity gripped Haruka's shoulder forcefully. "You're questioning the queen?"

Setsuna had an odd look on her face as if this moment needed to be weighed and measured. Michiru was giving Queen Serenity a look that suggested she better not harm her best friend, and Haruka's face was set in a stone like expression.

"We cannot help it if we pass them up. We've had four more years of experience then them." Michiru had reverted to her cool composure. "Haruka was merely saying that you might be putting too much pressure on them."

"They'll catch up with us in due time. Ami's hurt." Haruka pointed out. Minako knew those two probably didn't care one way or another if they were hurt. And they made her look like a fool in front of Queen Serenity.

A moment later, Haruka was holding the side of her face; Queen Serenity's hand was still in the air from smacking her.

"Do not make excuses! You will be the future guard of my daughter and if you are not able to fulfill that duty at a moment's notice then you are not worthy or your position." Queen Serenity's voice filled the large room. "You forget your place Uranus; I am of the divine blood. I am descended from Selene herself!"

Minako was hiding her smile by letting her hair fall forward. Oh did it hurt to be humiliated in front of people Haruka? Maybe from now on they would take orders instead of treating her like a child.

"I-" Haruka cut herself off as she saw Setsuna shake her head behind Queen Serenity's head. "I apologize, please forgive me." The fire that had been flashing in the Queen's eyes stopped.

"I will forgive you but certainly not these children for not learning quickly. You three may go. You four stay here." Queen Serenity was about to sweep out of the room when Serenity tugged on her skirt.

"What is it Serenity?" Queen Serenity snapped.

"Please…mama…" Serenity looked close to tears now.

"You may meet the Outer Senshi. Now what have you learned in your lessons about them?" Queen Serenity waited impatiently.

"That there are four but no one ever sees the fourth one." Serenity answered as best she could. She hated lessons and at her age she could barely pay attention.

"Is that tutor a Terran? Can't he teach properly?" Queen Serenity's mouth twisted into a frown. It was a well known fact that Queen Serenity hated the Terrans, hated their blue and green world, and hated the fact that her kingdom revolved around it.

What her hate stemmed from, no one really knew. Everyone knew not to mention Terra at all. Especially in any way that might seem kind. A few nobles made a mistake by suggesting that Terra should join the Silver Millennium. None of them had escaped with their head on their shoulders.

"He's a Mercurian." Ami spoke up as she wiped blood off her forehead with the back of her senshi glove. Minako tried not to sigh. What a time for her to develop a backbone! Ami had always avoided confrontation but maybe the blow to the head had knocked something loose. Of course if it had, it hadn't been for the better because everyone knew that you walked on eggshells around Queen Serenity. Then again, Haruka had just tried to pull something. Maybe the confidence that the wind senshi radiated how somehow gotten to the Mercurian princess.

"Well you certainly can't tell!" Queen Serenity snapped. "They may have a reputation for being wise but today has certainly proved otherwise."

"Mama, please." Serenity tugged once more

"Serenity hold still!" Queen Serenity snapped in her an annoyed loud voice that made Serenity almost break into tears. "Now, these are the Outer Senshi, Sailor Pluto, the Time Guardian," Setsuna stepped forward and bowed on one knee. "Sailor Uranus, the Wind Senshi," Haruka joined Setsuna. "And Sailor Neptune, the Water Senshi."

"Hello." Serenity smiled shyly at the three.

"We pledge our allegiance to you, our princess." Haruka spoke for all three. Minako couldn't believe it. They weren't even there the day Serenity was born! She had sworn her allegiance over the princess' cradle! And of course they got the special treatment.

"Come Serenity, you can begin training tomorrow." Queen Serenity was already back to the cold faced queen that she was.

"Yes mama." The small princess bowed her head and followed her mother. The Outer Senshi rose. Queen Serenity was about to leave the training room when Princess Serenity stopped to look out a window.

There framed perfectly in the window was the planet Terra, blue and green swirled with white.

"Look mama! Look at Terra." Serenity had forgotten that her mother hated Terra. She was about to get a terrible reminder.

"We are of the immortal race of the goddess Selene herself." Queen Serenity told the four year old princess. "The Earth is beneath us."

"It's so pretty though." Princess Serenity breathed before Queen Serenity turned and gave her a sharp slap across the face, the force of which causing the princess to fall over on the ground.

"What is their unblessed kingdom to our divine land? The gods themselves created this planet for us to rule!" Queen Serenity's eyes flashed. "You godless child, go back to your maid! Let me never hear those filthy words of praise to the ones that we were born to rule over!"

The Outer Senshi's faces were completely impassive, each one not stirring. Minako noticed that Haruka was clenching a fist behind her back; it shook slightly as Serenity got up and weeping went out of the room. Queen Serenity turned back as though she had never stopped in the first place in her walk out the door. The Outer Senshi left shortly, Minako glaring at their backs. They had pretended to be concerned but had they offered to help them clean up the training room? They weren't even the ones who caused the explosion!

_One day, one day I'll have justice against you three…_

-------------------------

Queen Demeter X was a very beautiful woman. She had become Queen of Earth at the age of thirteen when she was married into the royal family. The previous rulers died only days after that, leaving the throne to them. The advisors had done the best they could, and so had the heirs.

Earth celebrated Queen Demeter as one of the greatest queens who had ever lived. The King Endymion X had died five years ago and she had ruled quite peacefully. The only thing that could be said was that she couldn't quell the rumors that spread like wildfire that yet another battle with the Moon was going to happen.

"Your majesty, the Priestesses of Gaia are here to see you." An attendant told her and a moment later, the doors to the main hall, where the throne sat and Demeter normally received such audiences. Two lines of women proceeded down the halls. At the end were two identical white-haired women, their faces lined with old age, standing directly in front of a third person, blocking them from view.

They went right down the center of the two lines grandly. Most of the priestesses were very old. To be a Priestess of Gaia, one had to train for many years to cultivate their abilities. These two, Rhea and Ceres, were the oldest and as far back as Demeter could remember, even when her name was not Demeter, those two had been working at the Shrine of Gaia, which was closely connected to the castle's grounds. Demeter stood in respect for them.

"Priestesses, as always, you are welcomed into my hall." Demeter bowed slightly.

"We are grateful for your welcome." Rhea smiled up at her. "We have come to present the new High Priestess of Gaia." Demeter knew the old one had passed away but had no idea who the next successor would be. She would guess that it was either Rhea or Demeter, all things considering.

But this was not the case. The two stepped apart and the hidden third person was revealed. Demeter gasped, it was a little girl! No more then ten and she was bowing gracefully for the queen. The girl was wearing the traditional garments, the black dress with a white skirt that looked as though it had been cut in half diagonally. The skirt came down to her knees and she was wearing sandals on her feet. On her forehead was a fine chain of silver that held a jewel on her forehead and was fastened somewhere in her long dark wavy hair.

"My Queen," The girl looked up, there was fire in her dark eyes, a fire that said she wanted to prove herself. "I vow to serve the throne with what I can. I am a humble servant of your majesty."

"Such a small child…" Demeter found herself murmuring out loud. Then addressing the girl. "What is your name?"

"High Priestess of Gaia, Messenger of Elysian, and Protector of the Holy Shrine," The girl bowed carefully, one arm crossing her chest. "I am Beryl."

"Mother?" The whole ceremony stopped for a moment as a somewhat awkward eight-year-old boy opened the side door to the dais and poked his head through. The Prince Endymion was thought to take after his parents with his midnight blue eyes and ebony hair. They said he would grow up to be quite handsome. A heartbreaker. He blinked at the Priestesses. "Oh, um…"

"It's alright Endymion." Demeter smiled indulgently. Everyone knew that Endymion was the apple of her eye. "Please, wait for me in the courtyard."

"Of course mother." Endymion quickly ducked back out. Demeter turned back towards the Priestesses and Beryl. But Beryl wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the door that Endymion had just left out of. Her eyes had brightened and her cheeks were lightly blushed. Demeter smiled to herself.

"It is strange that one so young should be High Priestess." Demeter was careful about the way she said it, lest she made Beryl feel small. She knew what it was like to be talked down to.

"Beryl has great power within her. She will be the most remembered High Priestess of all." Ceres declared. "This I was told in a vision."

"I place no objection." Demeter bowed her head slightly once more. "I must be attending to my son now, if that is alright Beryl."

"Of course your majesty, we have nothing else to tell." Beryl had gotten back her composure and Demeter left the room gracefully. She walked exactly three steps and then knocked twice on the wall. The door slid open on its own.

Only Demeter, the now dead King Endymion, the Prince, and the Shittenou knew of the three entrances to this courtyard. It was a very special one, dedicated to the training of the royal family and their guard.

The Shittenou were the four kings under the Royal family and were always the guard for the Prince. It was a title that held a lot of weight on Earth. They were greatly respected for being not only great leaders, but formidable warriors. Demeter smiled to herself at the 'formidable warriors' who hadn't noticed her arrival.

The youngest (even though they were all twelve) was Jadeite. He was king of the south, well; he would be at any rate, when his father died. Jadeite had icy blue eyes and blonde hair. At twelve, he had hit a growth spurt and had a hard time keeping his lanky arms and legs in order so he fell all over himself most of the time. He was somewhat charming and mischievous at this age as well. Jadeite looked like a boy who had just stolen a cake and talked his way out of punishment. He was great with weapons (including being a fell archer) although his magic skill was undeniable and used it quite often. Right then, he was shooting arrows at Nephrite who was dodging them.

Nephrite was the king of west. He had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders. He refused to tie it back, mostly because he did everything Kunzite did and Kunzite rarely ever tied his back. He was rather tall for his age but was much better coordinated then Jadeite. He looked less likely to get into trouble then Jadeite, even though he had joined in any pranks that were pulled. He was a good fencer but was not quite as talented as Jadeite with magic.

Next to them was Zoicite, the king of the east who was easily one of the more talented of the four. He was reading a book and with his free hand, sending apples into the air, practically making them dance through the air while Endymion tried to pin them each one to the ground or to a wall. Zoicite had very feminine features with big green eyes, long dark lashes, and long wavy blonde hair that he tied back in a loose sort of ponytail. Zoicite was very studious and seemed more interested in books then anything else. At weaponry, the only thing he was good at was fencing, usually out-doing Nephrite but mainly he used magic. He could teleport and re-appear at will, anywhere he wanted to, much to some of the castle staff's dismay. He was also rather mischievous but was better at hiding it then Jadeite.

Kunzite was practicing with his broadsword on an upright wooden log that was put there expressly for that purpose. He was the king of the north and the leader of the Shittenou. One could just tell from the way he interacted with the others. He had long silver hair and silver eyes. He didn't keep his hair back, as already stated, though no one was sure why. Kunzite was great with most weapons and had the most powerful magical ability. He was very responsible and the most serious of the boys.

Endymion was also great with the broadsword and several other weapons but had very little talent for magic. Except for one very odd ability. He could make roses appear out of thin air. They weren't just regular roses but could embed themselves in stone and could be used as weapons. Endymion was throwing them at the dancing apples and taking them out one by one with careful aim. Endymion was very warm-hearted and sometimes a little day-dreamy. He also hated the limitations put on him and was always trying to catch up with the Shittenou, even though they were four years older then him.

Zoicite saw Demeter as he glanced up and the apples stopped in mid air, dropping out of the sky and raining onto the ground. One had hit Endymion in the head which caused him to look angrily at Zoicite who was getting up and pointing at Demeter. The others noticed them and the Queen and quickly the four of them were in a line next to Endymion. They all bowed, except Jadeite who tried but ended up falling over.

"Are you alright?" Demeter asked him.

"Quite alright your majesty." Jadeite grinned at her.

"He'd have to be with how many times a day he falls." Zoicite quipped and the others laughed, hitting Jadeite on the back so he knew they weren't really laughing at him.

"What did you want to see me about Endymion?" Demeter asked her son.

"Mother, we…we heard about the growing hostilities towards the Moon and if a war breaks out again, we would like to fight in it." Endymion declared.

"What?" Demeter frowned at him. It wasn't often she did this. "You'll do no such thing. It is one thing if I go fight in a war, I am Queen. But if I die, you must be kept alive to be able to inherit the throne. What kind of chaos would the people fall into without a leader? Besides, we are not at war yet."

"I'm in this castle day and night, and if there's a battle, I can't even leave for that?" Endymion looked a bit outraged.

"Boredom is no excuse to forget your responsibilities!" Demeter and Endymion now how the same defiant expression on their faces, making it only more obvious that they were related. "At your age, battle is no place for you."

_But did that stop you? A child fighting in a war? So long ago…_

_ No child should have to. _

_ Indeed, no one would have had to; if that damned Serenity and all her line were anything close to human. _

"If I may," Zoicite stepped forward. "I think Endymion just wants to do his duty as a leader by making sure the Earth is lead to victory. Besides the fact that you can hardly blame him for wanting a chance to do something without adults standing over him telling him what to do."

"Once again, there is no such battle yet. And you four," Demeter looked at the Shittenou. "Should know better! You are supposed to protect Endymion, not encourage reckless behavior like this."

"We apologize." Kunzite quickly jumped in before any of the other three could say anything. From the way their mouths quickly shut, it was obvious they were going to protest. "You are right." Demeter stared hard at all five of them for a few moments.

"Good, then I've made my point and there will be no further discussion about it." Demeter gathered herself up as best as possible. "You may go back to training now."

The five boys watched her go, unsure of what to say to the others.

**---------------------------**

She had to be very quiet, other wise, one of them would hear her and it would only take one to alert the others. She loved them all but she wanted to leave, she wanted to get away and see other things, like the princess her computer told her about. Her computer told her everything, mostly because the others only talked about pleasant and trivial things, trying to keep her spirits up she supposed. This was kind of funny when she thought about it.

Tomoe Hotaru punched in the command to ready the transport. So far, so good. They hadn't caught her yet.

"Hotaru, what are you doing?" Hotaru flinched and turned. She was eight years old and staring at three other children. Two girls and one boy. There was only one main difference between Hotaru and the children, the hundreds of children that dwelled on Saturn.

Hotaru was alive.

The many ghosts of Saturn had never really bothered Hotaru at all. Sometimes, when she strained her memory as hard as she could, she could remember other people, alive, just like her. But they had all gone away. Where had they gone?

"I'm going to see the Princess." Hotaru told the others. "I want to see people, other people."

"No, don't!" One of the girls pleaded with her.

"Please don't leave us here!" The boy joined in. "You're _our _princess, please stay with us."

"I can't." Hotaru felt torn. The transport was ready, the door open to it. All she had to do was go through it.

"Please!" The other girl fell to her knees. "Please if you go…if you go…_he_ might come."

"Who?" Hotaru cocked her head to one side. "He? Is there someone else on this planet?"

"N-no!" The other two clamped their hands over the girl's mouth. "Don't listen to her." Hotaru could see the silenced girl's eyes widened in terror. What was going on?

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked the three.

"Nothing, please, princess, stay with us." The boy begged her. "Stay with us here."

"Well…I suppose…" Hotaru sighed deeply. How could they not understand her need to be around people? Living, breathing people? It would make things easier if the dead children ever wanted to talk about the time when they were alive. Every time she asked them, they immediately either changed the subject or shut up.

She hit the button to shut down the transport. So much for that. Maybe some other day. But if she ever did meet another soul, she would ask them many questions but two stood out in her mind.

_Why am I here?_

_ Where did I come from?_

--------------------------

"The Queen will be the death of us all." Haruka moved a chess piece on the board that she and Setsuna were using. Michiru watched quietly.

"The Princess is our true ruler." Setsuna nodded, so serious and wise at the age of twelve.

"Queen Serenity's rule shall last a long time before the princess inherits the throne. Do you plan on avoiding her for that long?" Michiru asked demurely.

"No, no I don't. I'll say this one time and one time only." Setsuna moved one of her knights. "The Queen will live a long time because that is the way her body is. However, if natural happenings harmed the Queen, she wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Are you suggesting…" Haruka's eyes widened as she saw the true meaning behind the senshi of revolution's words.

"Setsuna!" Michiru exclaimed before lowering her voice. "It's treason to talk of those things."

"Not if we talk about them in a place where no one will go, so no one will overhear us." Setsuna murmured.

"Where would that be? Visitors and trade go on between every planet except for—" Haruka cut herself off as she realized what Setsuna was hinting at.

"Saturn. How ironic that the death of a queen will be planned there." A corner of Michiru's mouth twitched upwards.

"Then we can carefully plan our strategy to make the Queen fall. Then…" Setsuna slowly moved her Queen.

"Then?" Haruka raised her eyebrows. Setsuna smiled as she took her hand off her chess piece and looked up at the grey eyed girl in front of her.

"Checkmate." Setsuna stated.

**---------------------------**

Phobos and Deimos called to Rei who was sitting there in a chair, looking out over the gardens. All the royal princesses had rooms that were wonderfully rich and decorated especially for them. Rei's room, which was bedecked with fiery red curtains and matching colors for the bed coverings, besides imagery that would be highly appropriate for a young and proud royal princess of Mars. On one wall was the burning fire bird, the phoenix, which was the royal emblem of the planet of war. Rei did like her room but it made her wistful.

She longed for her home planet. Truthfully it was not too far away and sometimes she could see why Michiru and Haruka were always running off to go to their home planets. But it felt like she _should _be at the Moon Kingdom.

After waking up after another nightmare that sent her into a frenzied, sweating fit until she woke up with a scream, Rei sat on her favorite chair on the balcony, looking at the gardens and occasionally at the Earth. What a strange planet.

"Princess." Phobos and Deimos came flying onto the balcony, landing on the railing before turning into a twin pair of dark-haired girls, each clutching a feather. "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yes." Rei answered truthfully because she knew it was no use trying to lie to these two. They were her personal guardians who had been looking after her since birth. "I cannot remember everything I dreamed of. There was a girl, betrayed but I don't know how. And the walls falling, fire everywhere…"

"What do you think it means?" Phobos asked.

"The kingdom will fall…" Rei didn't even realize what she was saying. The words had tumbled out. She clamped a hand over her mouth as if trying to hold the words back.

She felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and she fell forward onto the ground in front of her. The cold hard marble floors. And she had a terrible sense of familiarity. She didn't understand it.

"Princess!" Deimos and Phobos were immediately at her side and helping her up. They always seemed to know just what to do.

It was a curious fact that none of the other senshi had personal guardians. True, Minako had Artemis but he really belonged to the moon. Luna was Serenity's personal guardian as well as her tutor. (Though Artemis helped in this respect.) Four years ago, when Serenity was merely four years old, Queen Serenity had declared that Serenity was to only be taught by Lunarians. Thus, Luna and Artemis had taken over all of their training. Whenever the Outer Senshi showed up, Luna and Artemis seemed to humor them as they had always vastly improved since last time.

Why couldn't they all train together? Why did it always feel like a competition?

"Rei! Are you awake?" Princess Serenity came running in, the sweet innocent face made Rei feel a little stronger. "Oh no! Did something happen?!"

"No, I'm fine." Rei smiled weakly. Serenity came to join her on the balcony. Rei watch Serenity's gaze go straight towards the Earth, hanging like some fabulous jewel in the sky. "What is it Serenity?" The eight-year-old seemed not to have heard her at first.

"I know its wrong…but sometimes…I wish I could go to the Earth, even for just a moment." Serenity spoke longingly as though the Earth were some dream she was fond of. "How can anyone hate such a beautiful place?"

"You better not get caught talking like that in front of the Queen." Rei said warningly.

"I know." Serenity turned towards her, her face lighting up in a smile. "Don't tell anyone what I said, okay Rei?"

"Okay." Rei felt as though she were echoing words she had said long ago. Something about this felt familiar. Glancing back at Serenity's secret longing, Rei once more saw the image of the crumbling and burning Moon Palace.

_Somehow…the Earth is linked to our fate…_

------------------------

It had been four years before they went to Saturn. The three Outer Senshi were now sixteen years of age. They had kept silent and watched the Inner Senshi grow into rather formidable opponents in combat.

"It is important that they are able to protect the princess." Setsuna had said most mysteriously.

It seemed as though Setsuna already had formed a plan. Haruka and Michiru knew they were only going to discuss this on Saturn and had never pressed for information. Not that they thought Setsuna would reveal anything before she meant to.

The landing was a little rough and the three senshi climbed out to look at a gray and violet sky. Saturn was a barren wasteland compared to what the three were used to. (The closest to Saturn for lack of life was Pluto where people had to live in huge underground cities.) There were what appeared to be dead trees everywhere. In reality, these were the only vegetation that grew there. There were cliffs in the distance.

"And beyond those, the sea of Saturn." Setsuna spoke dramatically. Then she turned towards the two. "Welcome to Saturn."

"Is…is she sleeping?" Haruka asked tentatively, glancing around the bleak world.

"Her true self sleeps. The Princess of Saturn stays awake and knows very little about her true destiny." Setsuna answered.

There was childish laughter and footsteps near them. No one was in sight and both Haruka and Michiru could swear they heard whispering.

Setsuna answered their unspoken questions.

"The children of Saturn, all ghosts." Setsuna made it sound as though they were just a part of the landscape, like the sharp black and grey rocks that made up the ground.

"Why are there ghosts here?" Michiru inquired.

"In history you may have heard that because of Queen Serenity III, a great disaster caused the death of many people on Saturn." Haruka and Michiru nodded at this, they remembered this brief moment during a lesson where it had been mentioned. They had inquired as to what that was but the teacher had hesitated and refused to tell them.

Setsuna took a deep breath and went on.

"No one has ever lived on Saturn besides the Princess of Saturn and the caretakers I left with her when she was a baby." Setsuna gestured towards the landscape as though it were a piece of evidence. "The story is this: far away, in a different galaxy altogether, a planet sent out a transport with hundreds of children. They were to go colonize another planet. They were sent with a full crew, medical staff, all the things one needs for an expedition. Even a senshi from beyond our galaxy."

"There are senshi beyond our galaxy?" Michiru interrupted.

"Yes, many." Setsuna nodded. "Queen Serenity III was terrified of invaders and ordered that any seen coming passed Pluto shot down. And so…when the transport was seen…"

_"I want them dead!" Queen Serenity III yelled at them, her silver-blue eyes raging with an unnatural fire. "Shoot them now!" _

"The spaceship was hit several times and then it fell, crashing into the sea of Saturn." Setsuna finished. "There were no survivors."

"That's horrible…" Michiru felt a hand entwine in her own and looked at Haruka in thanks. "All those children…"

"That's exactly why we've come together." Setsuna looked at the other three importantly. "We must kill the Queen."

"Yes, the Queen has become obsessed with getting jabs in wherever she can with Earth." Haruka nodded her head. "Not to mention how paranoid she's getting. The new laws she keeps passing."

"But if we're caught…" Michiru trailed off.

"We won't be." Setsuna leaned on her staff a little. "Here's what we shall do. We tell her Most Royal Majesty that we think we've spotted something just beyond Pluto that could be a threat. No one will think about it. Then while we are out there, I will open the Time Gates and we shall go to the darkest corner of the universe and take an old evil. It is weak now. The Queen would have no trouble with it. But put it somewhere were it can grow and it will flourish."

"Where would we put it? There's a Sailor Senshi for each planet." Michiru frowned as she thought about it. "Unless you mean…"

"Earth." Haruka finished the sentence. "You're going to keep it on Earth."

"Yes, Earth will be the resting place of this evil until it grows strong enough to kill the Queen." Setsuna nodded. "I'll talk to Helios so that he will close off Elysion to avoid any sort of taint pervading it." Michiru had something weighing down on her mind that she had to tell Setsuna about before this went any further.

"In my mirror…" Michiru began and both Haruka and Setsuna turned towards her. "I saw visions, I saw the kingdom falling. There was nothing left and both the Queen and our Princess was dead."

"I two have seen these." Setsuna admitted, sounding as though there was a heavy weight on her. "It is the future that will come about if the Queen is allowed to rule."

"I thought that fate was on a set path." Haruka blinked her grey eyes.

"No, nothing ever is." Setsuna smiled sardonically. "It would be so much easier if it was. I don't know every moment of the future." She watched the two who trusted her with their lives.

_I want to remember this moment, when there is nothing but trust between us._

"Excuse me!" A little ghost boy ran up to them making Haruka jump in surprise and Michiru giggled into her gloved hand. "Are you here to see the Princess?"

"Actually…" Setsuna began but the little boy interrupted.

"She's on her way you know!" The little boy nodded his head eagerly. "We told her there were people here…people who were _alive_. Just like our Princess."

"Is…is it okay to see her?" Haruka asked.

"Of course it is okay." Setsuna shook her head. "She's not dangerous, her power has not been awakened and it won't be until she's needed. Now she's just a normal little girl, albeit with some supernatural abilities."

"How did she get here?" Michiru frowned, looking at the desolate land. "You said no one lived here."

"She was born on Pluto." Setsuna answered easily. "I remember the day I found her. I knew that she needed to form an attachment to her own planet so I brought her here with caretakers, but the way that these ghosts speak, it's like she's the only alive person they've seen since they died."

At that moment, what was almost a procession of ghostly children came up to the three and behind them all, bring up the rear, was a live person. A little girl who Michiru couldn't really guess the age of.

She had dark hair that went to her shoulders and large lavender eyes. All in all, Michiru thought she looked harmless. Haruka couldn't believe this girl was supposed to be the senshi of destruction, and Setsuna immediately recognized her and bowed her head slightly.

"Hello." The girl looked at them. "I'm Hotaru, the senshi of Saturn. Are you senshi as well?"

"Yes we are." Setsuna stepped forward. "I am Sailor Pluto, but you may call me Setsuna. I'm the Guardian of Time."

"You're really tall." Hotaru marveled. Then she looked over at Haruka. "You're really, really tall." Michiru smiled fondly at the little girl.

"I'm Sailor Neptune but my real name is Michiru." Michiru extended an elegant hands towards the little girl.

"You're very pretty." Hotaru breathed out loud.

"And I'm Sailor Uranus but you can call me Haruka, okay kiddo?" Haruka winked at the little girl.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Hotaru asked the three. "I live on this planet all alone, well, except for the others but they're all…well you know…"

"You're here because you belong on your planet. Didn't your caretakers tell you all this?" Setsuna questioned.

"No." Hotaru shook her head. "What caretakers?"

"The ones who take care of you when you were a baby…" Setsuna wasn't sure she liked this at all. One of the ghost children stepped forward.

"Are you talking about those other people?" She asked reproachfully. "The grownups that used to live with the Princess?"

"Yes, why? What happened to them?" Setsuna questioned.

"They all died." The girl answered with a somber expression. "They all died by killing themselves. Said we were driving them crazy."

"There were others and you never told me?" Hotaru asked the ghosts. "Wait, does this have anything to do with him?"

"You aren't supposed to talk about that!" One of the children protested. "It's forbidden!"

"Who are they talking about?" Haruka inquired.

"I have no idea." Hotaru sighed sadly. "They won't tell me and I don't really know all that much myself. I don't know why they're all here or what else. Sometimes I don't care at all and other times it bothers me a lot. I just want to feel something…"

"I must say that it is my fault for not checking in on you but I was always so busy and I just assumed everything was okay." Setsuna hung her head sadly.

"Oh! I don't blame you!" Hotaru immediately felt bad for making the older girl sad. "No, I mean, you _are_ the Guardian of Time. It's just…I'd like to visit other places. I'd like to see the Princess and the Queen as well!" The trio looked at each other and Setsuna started speaking for all three of them.

"Hotaru, you look old enough to hear the truth." Setsuna saw the girl straighten up and stand a little taller. Exactly the reaction she had been expecting. "The truth is that the Outer Senshi must protect the kingdom. And the one who is destroying the kingdom is Queen Serenity."

"Queen Serenity is a bad queen?" Hotaru cocked her head to one side, wide-eyed.

"Yes, she's turned into an insane tyrant." Haruka put into the conversation. "We fear for the Princess' life. As you know, first we are sworn to the Princess."

"So we've come up with a plan to kill the Queen." Michiru put it as simply as possible. "We were hoping we could count on your support." She glanced at the others and in both eyes she saw the same thing.

_Flatter her and she will be won over._

_ She is only a child. _

"Of course!" Hotaru put a hand to her chest. "I'll help you three, we are fellow Outer Senshi, are we not?"

"Thank you Hotaru." Setsuna smiled a small triumphant smile. "In a few days, I have to go to Elysion and I would like you to come with me. Would you like that?"

Hotaru, so excited about getting to leave Saturn, even if for a short time, that she didn't think about what the women were saying. Nor did she understand the secret looks they kept sending one another. Hotaru decided that the Outer Senshi were all very noble and would never suspect them of lies or manipulation. It was just impossible.

--------------------------

True to her word, Setsuna _did _come for her. After repeatedly telling the children that she would be back, Hotaru left to visit Elysion with Setsuna.

Setsuna took off one of the keys on her belt and opened a door in mid air. They went through and Hotaru saw they were in a hall full of doors. Mist flowed through the hall, making it impossible for Hotaru to see past her knees. She followed Setsuna who seemed to know exactly where they were going. She stopped at a door, inserted yet another key and unlocked it. Hotaru stepped through the misty distant hall into brilliant sunshine.

She had to blink several times; she wasn't used to the brightness. It was a strange and beautiful world. The green grass was buzzing with life and flowers of all kinds and colors dotted the green. There were woods at the end of the fields. She took a few steps forward and breathed deeply. The air tasted sweet. It was so nice and peaceful that Hotaru was sure if she laid down and fell asleep, she'd sleep forever.

Deciding Elysion was the most wonderful place she could ever imagine, Hotaru turned to tell Setsuna but noticed that Setsuna was standing on the very edge of this world.

"What's wrong Setsuna?" Hotaru asked with worry, knowing that no one would voluntarily not enter Elysion.

"I cannot go any further." Setsuna murmured darkly. Then she cleared her throat and in a louder, kinder voice she spoke again. "Hotaru, walk to the woods and keep going. Eventually you will come to the center of Elysion, the temple where the priest Helios dwells. Tell him the Guardian of Time must speak to him."

"Alright.' Hotaru nodded her head. Then she walked further into Elysion.

She got to the woods in no time which were cooler then the open fields and filled with well-worn pathways. She heard laughter and singing and was reminded of Saturn.

Around one bend she found herself at a large pool full of clear deep water and a place where a stream fell into a small waterfall into the pool. Sitting on rocks at the far end were beautiful women, the most beautiful women she had ever seen. (Later when she thought about it, she decided that Michiru was prettier.) They had pale blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes. They were all dressed in white flowing garments. As soon as they saw her, they called to her.

"Ho, little firefly." They called out together. "Come play with us." Hotaru opened her mouth to agree but remembered Setsuna. She had a task to complete.

"I can't." Hotaru declined reluctantly. "I'm looking for Helios."

"We can take you to him!" They spoke eagerly. The four of them dived gracefully into the water and came back up. "We are the Maenads."

"I'm Hotaru, senshi of Saturn." Hotaru introduced herself as the Maenads greeted her.

"It'll be faster if we run!" One Maenad suggested and the rest nodded.

"And more fun!" Another added in. And so they ran and ran. Hotaru was not used to running and had grown short of breathe when the Maenads noticed and broke into a wild, upbeat song.

"A princess fell head over heels,

Stumbling, bumbling, head over heels,

A princess fell head over heels in love!

But he was a servant you see,

Sturdy, wordy, servant you see,

But he was a servant you see so it can never be!

The King said no, the princess yes,

Boldly, coldly, the princess yes,

The King said no, the princess yes, so he lopped off their heads!"

Hotaru frowned as she ran. "I'm not sure I like that song." She confessed.

"Neither does the princess." One Maenad admitted with a shrug.

"Wha—" Hotaru was cut off as she hadn't noticed the Maenad in front of her had stopped. She hit the Maenad and fall over. Two Maenads quickly picked her up and put her on her feet again.

"Helios!" The Maenads called. "Helios! We have a visitor! A stray firefly from Saturn!"

"Do we now? Not too many fireflies on Saturn, so I wondered how she came here." A male voice asked and Hotaru looked up to see at the top of the steps was a boy who could be no older then thirteen at most.

He had silver hair and strange orange eyes behind long dark lashes. He was wearing white robes with green trim and a dark blue sash. The strangest thing about him was the golden horn in the middle of his forehead.

"I am Helios, priest of Elysion." Helios bowed with a small flourish.

"My name's Hotaru, I'm the senshi of Saturn." She curtsied for him. "Please, the Guardian of Time wants to speak to you, it's very important." When she mentioned the Guardian of Time, she was sure she saw a shadow pass over Helios' twinkling eyes.

"Then we shall go to her but ah, I see you have no flowers in your hair." Helios looked at her hard. He held out his hands and in an instant a garland of red roses and pretty little white flowers appeared. He put the garland on her head. Hotaru tentatively reached up and touched it.

"Thank you." She smiled and then Helios offered his hand, which she immediately took.

And they were off, not running, but walking and skipping. The Maenads were running all around them, scaling trees to get fruits for Hotaru. (She ended up needing a large basket which one Maenad carried for her.

"There she is." Hotaru pointed as they emerged from the woods.

"Will you play with the Maenads while I speak with her?" Helios asked in a serious tone.

"Okay." Hotaru wanted to know what Helios and Setsuna were going to talk about but she was ushered away by the Maenads who wanted to play a game of Blindman's Bluff, a game Hotaru thought would be a lot of fun to play with the children because they could turn invisible.

Helios approached Setsuna with a grave expression.

"You cannot enter this land." Helios pronounced. "Because you are no longer a maiden. Your heart is full of hate and treacherous deeds."

"I did not ask for a lesson in morality, especially from someone who's never been put in any situation where morals would apply." Helios ground his teeth slightly at Setsuna's biting remark.

"I suppose murdering a Queen is considered moral?" Helios rained an eyebrow.

"Is it good to murder a bad ruler?" Setsuna spoke the question as though it were a riddle. "Is it right to take a tyrant off the throne?"

"From tyranny, tyranny is born." Helios replied easily.

"Serenity X is anything but a tyrant." Setsuna defended the princess. "A little silly and dreamy but at her age…" Her expression changed to suspicion. "How did you know what we are planning?"

"Hotaru asked if I also did not like the Queen." Helios explained. "It's not hard to put two and two together. Why are you here?"

"To ask you to seal off Elysion from the Earth." Setsuna's eyes flashed. "An evil will be on Earth and I want not taint to come to this realm."

"I cannot seal it off from Earth." Helios shook his head. "Not now. Not while I believe you will change your mind."

"There's little chance of that." Setsuna waved it away. "You have a responsibility to Elysion to protect it from all evil."

"And I will." Helios nodded. "If I were you, I would not doubt the power of the Priestess of Gaia, Beryl would be a formidable force against any evils."

"I'm not worried about her." Setsuna scoffed disdainfully. "I have warned you and now Hotaru and I shall go."

"You're using her." Helios' eyes narrowed.

"There's no one I'm not using. To make time stay on its proper fate, I have to." Setsuna said, her keys jangling as she moved.

"Let her stay here until she is needed." Helios pleaded. "Let her stay pure and innocent."

"She has a fate to fulfill that cannot be done here." Setsuna countered. Her face softened. "I wish I could spare her but if she has not truly lived, how can she truly die?"

"Indeed." Helios sighed wearily. For a moment he looked his true age, which was much older then thirteen. "Come Maenads, the firefly has to go!" There were protests and groans.

Hotaru with a large basket of fruits and flowers, still wearing her garland, came glowing up to Setsuna. A Maenad put a crown of lilies on Setsuna's head, surprising the Guardian of Time greatly.

Helios kneeled down in front of Hotaru. "For you I have a special gift." Helios put out a glowing ball of light towards Hotaru, who gently took it.

As soon as her fingers touched it, it flashed and Hotaru was holding what appeared to be a crystal snowflake.

"This is the Snowflake Broach." Helios told her, putting a hand over her own and placing botch on top of the broach. "Remember that you are a snowflake Hotaru; you fall to your fate like countless others but remember to dance your own dance to it." It disappeared but Helios only smiled. "It will return when you need it." Then he took one hand and kissed it.

"Will I be able to come back and visit?" Hotaru asked hopefully. Once again a shadow passed over Helios' eyes.

"One day…you will return." Helios closed his eyes for a moment and stood up. Hotaru took Setsuna's hand and together, the two senshi left the priest of Elysion who stared after them sadly.

_Because all heroes return to Elysion… _

_ To dream the Eternal Dream…_

_--------------------_

When she got back, the ghosts were overjoyed to see her. They marveled at the flowers and fruits she had brought back. They took a long time passing them around and showing the different colors to each other.

As they went through the flowers, one of the little ghost girls breathed into a particular bloom deeply.

"Olive blossoms…" The girl murmured. "I remember olive blossoms…" Hotaru was just about to ask if they could really smell the flowers but the others interrupted.

"Sh!" The others tried to hush her.

"Quiet, he'll hear!" Another pleaded.

"What?" Hotaru tried to question. "What's wrong with talking about olive blossoms?"

"Because _he'll _here it." The children answered, full of fear. But what could cause fear in those that were already dead?

"Who?" Hotaru demanded. "Who's going to hear?" An eerie silence spread over the children.

"He's coming." One of the girls whispered. Mass panic rippled through the dead children.

"Everyone!" Hotaru yelled in her strongest voice. "Get behind me!"

She felt something on the wind, something strange. They all gathered behind her. She was scared but she knew that she was the one who had to do something.

_I'm a Sailor Senshi and the princess of Saturn! _

_ "Remember to dance your own dance to it." _

Hotaru hoped her face looked brave because it was the opposite of what she felt. As the wind picked up, the trees began stirring, creaking like withered dead things moving for the first time in a long time. And the wind howled and the children cried out.

"Who's there?" Hotaru asked. "Who's there?"

A figure appeared. Wrapped in a cloak with a hood that made a shadow of their whole face. The figure strode towards her and Hotaru gulped.

"W-who are you?" Hotaru trembled. The figure didn't stop until they were standing over her. She saw the chartreuse eyes glowing under the hood. The person moved slightly and she glimpsed a face, the long elegant lines could have been a man or a woman's.

"Who are you?" The person asked. A man's voice. Maybe.

"I'm the Sailor Senshi of Saturn." Hotaru tried to make the name _sound _menacing but she was twelve years old and was small for her age. She wished she looked as strong as Haruka.

The person lifted an arm and a hand reached out towards her. The hand was transparent, meaning a ghost. She flinched as the hand started to touch her face and then her eyes went wide. This ghost was _warm_. When any of the other touched her, it was ice cold.

"I've forgotten beauty." The voice whispered. "You have a great power sleeping within you. When you are older, I'll come see you again."

Then the figure whirled around and walked off. Hotaru put a hand to the cheek the person had touched.

_Who…was that?_

Try as she might after that, the children would not tell.

-----------------------

"We found one." Michiru spoke into the communicator. Tomorrow was Serenity X's birthday. They had one hell of a present waiting.

"Good, I'm coming." Setsuna closed the communicator and went quickly to where Haruka and Michiru were. The darkest corners of space, what being would willing live there?

When she arrived, she was greeted by the sight of the two talking to a strange black puddle.

"Look, it's no good trying to bargain with us, it's Setsuna you'll want to talk to." Haruka told it.

"Ah…you have even more power!" The puddle seemed delighted with Setsuna's presence. "I will serve you. I can do whatever you wish yes."

"Nothing you could offer could tempt me." Setsuna told it. "But I do have a bargain to strike with you."

"Yes?" The unearthly voice asked.

"You will kill the Queen of the White Moon." Setsuna ordered it. "And in return, I will create a dimension for you to live in."

"What?" Haruka faltered. "Can you do that?"

"Yes, to an extent." Setsuna didn't seem too concerned with this detail. "Do you accept?" The puddle was silent for a few moments.

"Yes, I accept." The puddle sounded as though it were going senile.

"There is one condition to this." Setsuna spoke firmly. "You cannot harm the Princess of the White Moon. If you try, the bargain is off and you'll be banished back to this place." Her fierce voice left no room for argument.

"Of course, of course, kill the Queen, get a new home yes." The puddle agreed. "Easy as that."

"We'll be hiding you on a planet where you can grow strong enough to kill the Queen." Setsuna explained. "Lay low, is that understood?"

"No one will even know I was there!" The cackling puddle promised.

"What is your name?" Michiru suddenly asked. "If indeed you have one."

"Metallia." The puddle announced. "Once the great Empress Metallia."

"Empress of the mud puddles." Haruka muttered.

"Come; let's take it to its new home." Setsuna pulled a large bottle out of a subspace pocket and the puddle crept inside. Setsuna put the stopper on it and the three left through the doorway into the hall of Time.

Then they opened another doorway. Outside the door was a meteor, hurtling through space, towards the sun. Setsuna threw the bottle which smashes open and then closed the door.

Through yet another door they were suddenly at Charon, Pluto's castle and using the tracking equipment. Michiru and Haruka showed the meteor on screen, several other windows were up as well. Setsuna watched, leaning on her staff.

Just as the meteor went by the sun, the sun let off a burst of flame.

"Did you see that?" Haruka asked. "It looked like the sun spat out that meteor."

"All the better." Michiru's hand went over Haruka's. Their eyes met for a moment and they saw each other's thoughts reflected there.

_This is the ultimate act of betrayal._

_ We can never go back._

_ We can only do what we must for the Princess._

The meteor hit the Earth not too long afterward. The computer reported the meteor had made it, only a small portion remaining of the original meteor. Metallia had made it to Earth.

"Where did it land?" Setsuna questioned, already knowing the answer.

"The North Pole." Haruka read off the screen. "D point."

--------------------------

Serenity X decided that turning fourteen was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She got woken up to all the senshi coming into her room with breakfast and having a small party with all her closest friends.

"It's lessons as usual." Ami told them after awhile. They all groaned. Ami was so smart that Luna and Artemis let her do whatever she wanted during lessons. Serenity abhorred lessons.

Luna came in and told them to hurry up. Soon they were in a classroom together and Artemis and Luna began trying to teach but knew everyone was too excited about the ball that night to care. They told them to take lunch and not to come back.

When it came time to change, Serenity received a beautiful white gown; not exactly the same as her mother's but still a gown fit for only a princess.

When she went down for the ball, everyone bowed and curtsied at her entrance. Her mother, who always made it seem like she adored her daughter in public, embraced her and kissed her on both cheeks.

Serenity received many beautiful presents but none as good as the last.

"Your majesty." Setsuna bowed. "I've brought you a gift."

"What is it Setsuna?" serenity was rather curious. Setsuna was standing next to what appeared to be a large rectangle draped with a white sheet. Setsuna took hold of the sheet and pulled it off rather dramatically.

It was a wide flat screen.

"This screen will show you whatever you wish to see." Setsuna bowed once more. "It will only work for you. It will be your looking glass."

"Oh it's wonderful!" Serenity rushed forward and hugged Setsuna, startling the green-haired woman. Serenity knew exactly what she would do with it. Something she had always wanted to do.

But she had to wait. Wait until the dinner was served and the dancing was done. She had to wait until she got upstairs to her room where the screen had been hung on the inside on the inside of her roofed balcony, which overlooked her private gardens.

"Will you be needing anything else?" Her personal servant asked after Serenity had been tucked in for the evening.

"No, goodnight Kakyuu." Serenity felt her toes wiggling in excitement. Kakyuu bowed her head and then left. Serenity counted to ten and sprang from her bed.

She rushed out to the balcony and up to the screen.

"Show me Earth!" she exclaimed. "Show me Earth!"

The screen blurred in a whirl of colors and then focused. Serenity laid eyes on the most beautiful man she had ever seen.

Short black hair with ebony bangs in his eyes and midnight blue eyes twinkling with passion and humor. The strong lines of his face were perfectly formed.

Next to him was a girl, probably his same age with black hair and odd dark eyes, wearing a strange black and white outfit.

"What are you doing out here Endymion?" The girl asked. The boy, Endymion (Serenity mouthed the name and found it felt just right to say) smiled as he turned towards the girl.

"Just looking at the moon." Endymion turned back towards the moon and Serenity wondered if he was looking straight to where the palace was, maybe even looking straight up at her and not knowing it all. "It's beautiful tonight."

"Do you really think there will be a war?" The girl questioned.

"I hope not." Endymion was still looking up at the moon. "Although…I've always wondered…what they're like up there? Are they kind? Are they just as cruel as everyone makes them out to be?"

"Their Queen is." The girl answered. "I have seen visions of her in my ball."

"Can you really see them in your ball Beryl?" Endymion turned curiously towards her.

"Sometimes." The girl, Beryl, blushed. "They said that I would be the most remembered High Priestess of all time…but the way they treat me…it's like I'm a little kid and they're just waiting for me to mess up."

"I'm sure they have every confidence in you." Endymion looked intently at the dark-haired girl. "Just as I do, and mother."

"You…mean that?" Beryl's smile was so happy that Serenity found herself smiling as well.

"Of course I do." Endymion smiled back at her. "You're one of my friends and I always believe in every one of my friends. And you must understand that even for a prince, it's hard to make true friends." Serenity's jaw dropped. A prince! Although, it did fit the young man who seemed so valiant.

"Even the Prince of the Earth?" Beryl said in a joking manner. Serenity's eyes grew round. He was not just any prince, but the Prince of the Earth! If her mother knew what she was watching, who knew what she would do!

_But he's so kind and handsome…_

_ Are the Terrans so bad? _

Serenity heard a rustling noise and immediately whirled around. What if someone came in?

"Turn off!" She said hurriedly, her heart thumping. Endymion's face was gone from it and she found that no one was around. She was really tired so she went back to bed and dreamed of blue-eyed princes.

---------------------------

She was sitting on her favorite bench in the Royal Gardens. It was hidden behind several bushes and was a secret to all those who hadn't explored deep inside the Gardens. The wooden bench that was surrounded by flowers and trees.

Lifting up her long wavy black hair and draping it over the bag of the bench, tilting back her head to breathe in deeply. The fragrant scent warmed her. It wasn't too cold out but the yellow dress she had on wasn't the warmest. She glanced around and saw that nobody was around. It was nice to get away from everybody.

Her fingers brushed against the crescent moon that was on her forehead. It felt strange to the touch, like some alien part of her even though she had had it all her life. Knowing no one was around she sank down on the bench, not sitting upright properly like she usually did. She bent her legs and undid her shoes, resting her feet in the soil.

She could definitely sleep out here. All she would have to do is take on her cat form and curl up and go right to sleep. Not all Lunarians could turn into cats; maybe that's what made her and Artemis special. All Lunarians shared one common trait.

The special branding of a crescent moon on their foreheads at birth. No one knew when this tradition had begun but it seemed like it was there and always would be there.

"But what if we didn't have the brands? Is it really necessary to keep us separated from all others?" Luna wondered out loud. But that was sheer blasphemy. Selene would probably strike her dead just for uttering it out loud.

"Apparently." A male voice made Luna sit up straight immediately and look up to see a man with long silver-hair standing there. Artemis.

"I didn't know you were out here." Luna blushed and fumbled for her sandals. "Really, sneaking up on me like that…"

"What are you doing out here so late?" Artemis questioned. "Other then questioning laws?"

"Please don't tell anyone." Luna looked up at him. "I just thought…is it really necessary? But of course it is." Her necklace with a crescent moon that hung all the way to her waist shifted with her. "And it's forbidden to say otherwise…"

"Selene: Goddess of forbidding." Artemis sat down next to a wide-eyed Luna. He caught the expression on her face. "She seems to make an awful lot of decrees for a higher being that supposedly lives in some paradise."

"Artemis!" Luna looked affronted. "You can't say things like that! What if Selene curses you?!"

"Do you want me to beg for forgiveness?" Artemis raised his silver eyebrows. "It strikes me as odd that I would have to beg forgiveness for thoughts I'm sure many have had other then myself."

"Do you want Selene's wrath to fall upon you?" Luna spoke in hushed tones.

"Your concern is worth any sort of wrath that may fall upon me." Artemis' blue eyes looked intently into her own. Luna tried to look away. She didn't want Artemis to have the power over her that she couldn't admit he already did. "But no concern for yourself? And what would I do if you were cursed for speaking blasphemous words out loud?"

"I'm sure you could do a great deal without me." Luna looked at her hands. "What is a heretic worth?" Artemis put a hand on top of one of her own.

"I will not let any goddess hinder my thoughts or speech. If you were an outcast then I would follow you." Artemis reached out his other hand and tilted her chin upwards. "And so, let us be heretics together."

_Maybe I will be punished…_

Their lips pressed against each others for a single sweet moment in that garden.

_But his kiss is worth any price…_

---------------------------

_"Memento mori…"_

("Remember that you will die…")


	2. Part the Second

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Betrayal, politics, dark, angst.

-------------------

**Our Kingdom Disdain**

_(Part the Second) _

_----------------------_

"I had forgotten that you are only a common boy. How should you understand reasons of State? You must learn, child, that what would be wrong for you or any of the common people is not wrong in a great Queen such as I. The weight of the world is on our shoulders. We must be freed from all rules. Ours is a high and lonely destiny."

-Jadis, Last Queen of Charn, _The__ Chronicles of Narnia_

"_Tantum religio potuit suadere malorum_."

("To so many evils religion has persuaded men.")

-Lucretius

"You, too, were brought to this planet from far across the galaxy. Are not our origins the same?"

-Nehalennia, _Act 41_

------------------------

When Serenity first decided to take her private transport to the Earth, she was filled with racy excitement. The danger involved. If they caught her, her mother would kill her. But her heart longed for it so one night, when Kakyuu left, Serenity crept out of bed.

She got her dress on all by herself and then went to the balcony making her way into the gardens. At the end of the gardens was her transport. Not a soul would notice because transports were always coming and going. She had been training by Luna on how to use it.

"The Earth Palace." She told the transport. "Or, right next to it I think."

Watching Endymion, the Earth prince, had become a regular pastime for Serenity. She'd watch in awe of the valiant figure she saw on her screen.

She landed quietly in a field on the other side of a small wood next to the palace. She stepped out, her bare feet enjoying the feel of the grass and the firm ground beneath it. She breathed in deeply. The air was flavored with fragrances. And the air moved around her, which scared her at first. She knew what this was because the others had told her. Setsuna had called this wind. It did not occur naturally on the moon.

Serenity decided to go into the woods, go look at the palace, and then go back again.

_That way I can see Earth and get back quickly._

The woods, which she could see the other side of, were more of a grove. And as she got to that end, she was about to go around a tree when she heard a voice.

"Don't be like that." A voice she had heard before spoke gently. Peering around the tree, Serenity spied on the young Prince Endymion who was dealing with a stubborn horse.

"We need to get back. _Before _the Shittenou find out I left." Endymion told it. "Come on Midnight." The prince threw up his hands in the air. The horse stood still. "Okay, okay, you stubborn horse." Endymion seemed to be defeated. "You can have another apple." From his pocket, Endymion pulled out a red apple.

Serenity giggled, in spite of herself and Endymion turned in her direction. Serenity was surprised and froze with fear.

"Who's there?" Endymion began to approach.

"Um…" Serenity knew she should turn and run but part of told her to stay. Her heart was overjoyed that he had spoken to her but at the same time afraid of what might happen.

"Come out not." Endymion smiled. "I see you are harmless and I have no wishes to harm you."

"I-I cannot." Serenity took a step back.

"The nymph speaks!" Endymion was five feet from her and fast approaching. "Come out where I can see you better."

_I want to…but…_

_ "Selene forbids it. Selene forbids that you even think of the Earth!"_

_ And now I have come and talked to a Terran._

_ I am damned._

"I…" Serenity turned to run but Endymion was very quick and caught her arm. The warm feel of his hand on her pale skin sent a shiver down her back. She looked up at his beautiful blue eyes.

"Never in my life…" Endymion breathed and his intense gaze made Serenity feel shy. "Are you real?"

"Yes." Serenity answered. "I…I must go!" She tried to pull away.

"Don't go." His hand still on her arm. "Tell me your name so that I might find you again."

"No, I must go!" Serenity tried again to free herself.

"Please, a name." Endymion begged. "I've never seen anyone so lovely before…"

"I'm sorry, I have to leave." Serenity struggled.

"Your name." Endymion was still holding on. "Or do I frighten you so?" Serenity stopped for a moment.

"You could never frighten me." Serenity looked up at his face. "My name is Serenity."

In astonishment he let her go and she ran away. She was so beautiful. Endymion swore he would see her again, no matter what it took.

--------------------------

She finally started breathing normal when she was landing back on the moon. She had done it! No one would know. Her mother would have been furious. Such as the time Serenity had admired the Earth from afar and had spent the next three days praying before the Pillar of Selene. Her knees had hurt so badly and she had wanted to sleep but her mother ordered the guards to hit her if she tried to. One of the guards, a young man with blue eyes and dark hair had let her sleep during his watch, taking pity on the young one.

Stepping out she was happy to get back to bed but she was stopped.

"Serenity." A voice whispered and Serenity started. It was Minako. "Where were you?"

"I…" Serenity had been caught. "I…"

"Serenity!" Minako put her arms around her. "Tell me where. If you wanted to go somewhere, you should have told me! Don't you trust me?"

"On Minako!" Serenity hugged the senshi of Venus back. "I went…To Earth." Minako's body stiffened.

"Earth?!" Minako was astounded. "How could you go there Serenity?! Don't you know how dangerous it is? Your mother would—"

"I-I don't care." Serenity pushed Minako away. "Because…of him."

"Him?" Minako was perplexed.

"Endymion." Serenity put a hand to her heart.

"It's forbidden!" Minako seemed horrified. "Another war between the Earth and the Moon is brewing; do you really want to be the one who tips the scale?"

"No." Serenity sniffled. "But you should see him Minako…"

"Your safety is what I've sworn my life to." Minako seemed almost sad. "Promise me you won't endanger yourself again.

"I promise." Serenity spoke solemnly. "Don't tell the others."

"I won't." Minako promised. "A promise for a promise."

------------------------

"Hello, Endymion." Zoicite blinked his large green eyes. "Are you in there?"

"Oh, sorry." Endymion seemed to be just waking up, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. The Earth prince and the Shittenou were enjoying afternoon tea on one of the terraces. "What?"

"Are you quite awake?" Nephrite quirked an eyebrow at Endymion. The Shittenou had really grown up into great warriors worth of defending the crown over the years.

Jadeite had grown into his arms and legs at long last. Managing not to trip all over himself. Many ladies at the court vied for his attention, more so then Kunzite who was their leader. Jadeite seemed please with this fact but had never really shown any interest in any woman before.

Nephrite was almost the tallest and still wore his long wavy brown hair down. He still looked up to Kunzite more then anyone else. Nephrite didn't really seem to care about court affairs the way that Jadeite did and was often up in the highest tower at night to watch stars.

Zoicite had very feminine features and was teased about it endlessly. Zoicite was the most learned man in the whole world. At least, that's what was said. Intelligent, quick-witted, and strategic, anyone could see that he was a great asset to the Shittenou.

Kunzite, the tallest of them was very sought after in the marriage department but seemed to have no time for romance because of his duties. Kunzite was thoroughly devoted to the prince and well-known for his loyalty.

"What's on your mind?" Jadeite leaned over. He studied Endymion carefully. Then he leaned back, seeming to have found what he was looking for. "Oh I see."

"See what?" Zoicite asked apprehensively.

"It's a woman!" Jadeite pounded his fist on the table jovially. "Let me guess who…Beryl?"

"Beryl?" Endymion laughed. "No, not Beryl."

"Out of guesses?" Zoicite prodded Jadeite who seemed to be thinking hard.

"I suppose." Jadeite gave up with a shrug. "Who?"

"You want to know?" Endymion smiled at the memory of long silvery hair and pale skin. The others nodded. "Serenity."

"Serenity?" All four repeated together, looking at the other for signs of recognition but there were none to be found.

--------------------

_I know I said I'd stay away…_

Serenity climbed into the transport. Technically Serenity _wasn't _breaking her promise to Minako. Minako had made her promise not to endanger herself. Serenity felt that Endymion wasn't dangerous at all. He said he meant not harm towards her.

Landing in the same place as before, Serenity knew there was only a small chance that Endymion would be outside. She walked through the grove and was amazed to behold Endymion sitting next to his horse and playing panpipes.

It was a strange lilting tune, as though he were trying to draw something out. His eyes were closed as she approached. Then he heard her or sensed her because he pulled the panpipes from his lips and looked up.

"Hello Serenity." He greeted her.

"Hello Endymion." Serenity curtsied.

"How did you know my name?" Endymion asked.

"Well…I…" Serenity blushed.

"Come sit with me." Endymion patted the ground next to him. "I shall spread my cloak on the ground so you won't ruin your gown."

"It always stays clean." Serenity sat next to him carefully.

"Why did you run yesterday?" Endymion asked.

"I shouldn't be here…" Serenity wondered what Minako would say if she found out Serenity had gone to Earth again. "It's forbidden."

"Why is it forbidden?" Endymion seemed puzzled. "I can assure you that it is quite alright for you to come here. If you know my name, I imagine you know I am a prince, so rest assured."

"There's nothing you can do about it." Serenity spoke sadly. "It's forbidden by our goddess."

"Gaia?" Endymion blinked. "You, my lady, are not breaking any of her laws."

"Who is Gaia?" Serenity asked curiously. Endymion's eyes widened.

"You don't know?" He seemed genuinely surprised. "She is the goddess of the Earth."

"Oh.' Serenity's cheeks colored. "I thought there was only one goddess."

"No, Gaia has to move over for the goddess I'm sitting next to." Endymion smiled gently and Serenity felt as though she might faint. "Who are you Serenity?"

"I…" Serenity gulped. "I'm…"

"Tell me." Endymion prompted. "I don't care who you are, but I would like to know you Serenity."

"I'm the Princess of the White Moon." Serenity confessed and closed her eyes in fear. He would hate her. "It is forbidden to even think about the Earth by our goddess Selene."

"You…you're serious?" Endymion gaped openly. "But that's impossible!"

"Now you hate me." Serenity felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "I won't come again…"

"I've always wondered about the moon. All this time I've been taught that Lunarians are tyrannical barbarians who ruled over the planets. If you are their princess then I can see why planets fall at your feet. If you asked for Earth, I think I would give it to you." A hand went to her face and Serenity trembled. He tilted her chin up and then lowered his hear to brush his lips against her own. They were petal soft and Serenity was so sweet…

His arms moved around her, to bring her close. One hand on the strange silky material that made her dress and the other touching the bare skin of her back.

Serenity broke the kiss shyly, putting her delicate, slender fingers forward to touch her lips. Endymion moved her hand and touched her lips with his own fingers.

_We mustn't fall in love…it is forbidden…_

When Serenity decided she had better head back, Endymion walked with her, kissing her one last time before bidding her farewell.

She sighed deeply as she landed on the moon. The memory of those kisses made her feel warm. The door opened and a gloved hand reached inside and yanked her out.

"Serenity!" Minako scolded. "You went to Earth again!"

"You…you don't understand Minako!" Serenity turned away from her angry friend in tears. "You've never been in love!"

The senshi of Venus, the senshi of love, stood there, trying to make her mouth work. Of course she had been in love! But then…she couldn't remember any of those loves being returned.

"But he is a Terran!" Minako protested. "You cannot fall in love with him! I don't like this at all Serenity! Does he know who you are?"

"Yes!" Serenity nodded before grabbing Minako's hand. "At least come down to meet him!"

"Serenity…" Minako hesitated.

"Then you'll see!" Serenity pleaded. "Please Minako?"

"Okay, only if you agree not to go to Earth without me." Minako knew she couldn't resist Serenity.

"I won't." Serenity hugged the senshi of Venus. "Thank you Minako!"

"Ha, you aren't the only one curious about Earth." Minako teased her, tugging on a pigtail. "I have to admit I've wondered."

"It's the most beautiful place that ever existed." Serenity declared.

------------------------

"I don't know if I like this prince who makes us land out here." Minako had insisted on stepping out before Serenity. She was transformed just to be on the safe side. She knew the other senshi would never forgive her if something happened to Serenity.

"It's okay." Serenity climbed out. "He's on the other side of the grove."

"Stay behind me Serenity." Minako instructed. "If anything happens, run back to the transport."

"Alright." Serenity nodded.

They emerged from the grove to see not only Endymion but a silver-haired young man standing next to him.

"Endymion!" Serenity exclaimed and ran ahead.

"Serenity! I said to be careful!" Minako scowled. The silver-haired man actually let out a chuckle.

"It must be hard to deal with a curious princess." Kunzite was smiling to show he did not mean it as an insult. He looked at Minako, who, under his gaze, found herself going pink in the cheeks.

"Kunzite!" Endymion looked embarrassed.

"Forgive me Endymion." Kunzite bowed his head towards the dark-haired young man. "I thought you were only meeting one moon woman."

"I myself am surprised." Endymion bowed formally towards Minako. "I am Endymion, prince of the Earth."

"I'm Minako, leader of the Sailor Senshi and the royal princess of Venus." Minako barely inclined her head, her gaze seeming unsure whether to accept him or not.

"Sailor Senshi?" Kunzite inquired politely.

"Guardians of the planets and guards to her royal majesty Princess Serenity X." Minako explained and looked up at him and quickly averted her eyes. "The princess' safety is in my hands and so I felt it necessary to accompany her."

"Perfectly understandable Princess Minako." Kunzite nodded in acceptance. "I have not introduced myself. I am Kunzite, leader of the Shittenou, and King of the North. The Shittenou," He had already noted the blank expressions on both Minako and Serenity's face. "Are the guards of Prince Endymion. I too felt it most necessary to meet this Moon Princess. We are all aware of the hostility between our two kingdoms.

Minako found herself wishing Ami or Rei was there. They were better talkers when it came to this sort of thing. Even Makoto would have been nice for backup support.

"I want to change that." Serenity seemed to be concentrating hard. "We are often told you are godless barbarians but this is not true. You are far from barbaric and Endymion has informed me that you worship a goddess named Gaia."

"We're talking of hundreds of years of hate and war. I'm all for peace," Kunzite added quickly when he saw Serenity's depression. "But it will take time."

"We have a senshi of time! Maybe she can help!" Serenity exclaimed and Minako found herself giggling. Soon all four were laughing heartily, the formalities melting away.

Unbeknownst were the extra eyes watching them.

---------------------

Rei's violet eyes narrowed as she watched the Earth Prince and his guardian. Just who did he think he was? The way he stepped forward, Minako obviously won over and kissed Serenity's hand. His charm wouldn't last.

_Someone has to save Serenity from herself._

_ She trusts too easily and Minako is supposed to be guarding her!_

That was why she was here. To do her duty. If the Earth prince was stupid enough to come out with only one general, it would be his downfall if he tried to attack Minako and Serenity. Serenity couldn't really do anything but Minako was very capable and Rei would set fires upon them that would sear away their very bones!

_I'm watching over you…_

And all of a sudden a hand clamped down on Rei's mouth and an arm went around her waist, pulling her against someone.

"I've caught you." A male voice spoke victoriously in her ear. "If you talk, I'll let you live." He started to drag her away from Serenity. She was so shocked at first that she didn't think to struggle but then she relaxed herself slightly and the man's hand on her mouth didn't clamp down as hard. Rei took the opportunity.

She bit down as hard as she could on his hand.

He cursed as he withdrew his hand and Rei whirled around, socking him in the face. He gathered himself up and glared at Rei. He had clear light blue eyes full of anger and blonde hair.

"What sort of animal are you?" He growled.

"You're the animals." Rei seethed. Then she rushed at him and when she thought she was going to catch him in a round house but he blocked and grabbed her leg, using it to push her over, onto the ground. Rei on reflex swept her leg across the ground, knocking the man to the ground. He was dazed and Rei hurried to put her fingers right against the bastard's chest.

"Fire—" Rei was cut off as he grabbed her hand and flipped her over, pinning her to the ground but Rei slipped a gloved hand free and punched him again. They began rolling over and over as they fought furiously. Rei was not going to give up without a fight.

They were rolling down a hill and Rei didn't see in time that they were going to hit a river. She was on the bottom when they fell in and the river was shallow. Her head hit a rock sharply and her transformation faded away, forming her henshin pen. The henshin pen slipped from her fingers as the world faded to black, she was going to die. In that moment of despair, she felt water go into her lungs and welcomed it.

------------------------

_ "Shall we be friends?"_

_ And her cup had slipped from her fingers as she began to grow dizzy and for a moment she saw a triumphant light in Serenity's eyes…_

She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a strange room. Her transformation was gone and she realized just how helpless she was.

"Serenity…I was…Serenity…" Rei's eyes began to go out of focus. "Serenity! Don't leave me like this! Serenity!" She shook herself.

_No! _

_ You aren't me!_

"Are you having a nightmare?" That same arrogant horrible voice asked her. She glared at him. He was sitting calmly in a chair about five feet from the bed.

"You fool! Do you know what kind of hell you'll bring down on your kingdom?" Rei asked him with a voice full of venom.

"Hell? Like the kind that you and your kind already wish us?" He raised his eyebrows. "Why does the Princess of the Moon come to visit Endymion?"

Rei closed her mouth and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace.

"Not going to talk? Zoicite and Nephrite will take action next time the princess comes." He told her.

"What?" The word was sharper then a knife.

"I plan to hand the princess over to the queen as it is my duty to do so." He explained.

"What do you know of duty? I swore over her cradle no harm would ever come to her and you better believe me when I say that if you lay a hand on her, I will not rest until I have burned you with the flames of Mars." Rei's violet eyes flashed and he knew that what she said was true.

"Perhaps you think that my duty to Endymion is not equally as important." He looked at her sideways.

"Let me go." Rei stood. "Let me go and she'll never come back. She imagines she's in love with him but I'll make her see truth."

"I cannot trust you. You'd betray yourself for her." He shook his head.

"I'll protect her and I'll protect her from herself if I have to." Rei swore. "Let me go back."

"No." He replied. "No."

"Why not? Will you keep me here as a prisoner of war?" Rei questioned angrily. "Why?"

"You're still a threat. You'd have to give me your word _you _won't come back." His blue eyes burned with icy fire. "And you won't because your plan is to come back and kill Endymion." Rei started and quickly tried to regain her composure. "That was it, wasn't it? That's what I would have done had I been in your shoes."

"Don't assume you know your enemy." Rei glared.

"You and I, we're alike, I can see it." He told her. "Tell me why she comes here."

"I will never betray her." Rei turned her head away. "You can torture me all you want but it would be pointless. Martians don't give in quite so easily, not to honorless Terrans."

"I am not honorless; I am one of the Shittenou, King of the South, Jadeite." He bowed towards her. "I must say I admire you, even if you are the enemy. You are a true warrior."

"I'm not seeking your approval." Rei tossed her head scornfully.

"Come, tell me your name." Jadeite leaned back in his chair and rested an ankle on his knee.

"Why would you need such a thing?" Rei questioned him.

"Know thy enemy." Jadeite grinned as if he were joking with her. The sheer audacity of the man made Rei want to get up and slap him across the face if it wiped that smile from his lips.

"Sailor Senshi Mars, Royal Princess of Mars, Rei." Rei looked him squarely in the eyes as though trying to challenge him.

"Rei." Jadeite tried out the name. "Well, Rei, if I were you, I won't try escaping because you are in debt to me."

"In debt to you?" Rei snorted incredulously.

"You swallowed a lot of water and would have died if I had not resuscitated you." Jadeite explained.

"I would have rather died." Rei wished she could set him aflame at that very moment.

"Next to you on the bed is water, which, is not poisoned and a comb." Jadeite gestured to the table next to her. "If you require anything else, you need only ask."

Rei picked up the comb but ignored the water as though he had announced it was poisoned. She started at the bottom and began to comb upwards, not taking her eyes off of him. She didn't trust him at all. She needed to think of a way out of here. She had no way to get off of Earth though. She had stowed away in Serenity's transport. What if they had already left?

Pulling the comb through the long waves of hair, Rei noticed that Jadeite a strange look on his face. She had seen this face before on other men, she knew what it was. Rei had always been called pretty as a child and beautiful once she started to grow into a woman. Marriage proposals came by the dozens to her and her mother and father had left it up to her to accept one. Being the heir to the throne, she'd have to find one soon.

This strange man, Jadeite, desired her. And that is what she didn't trust about men, they would desire even their enemies, just because of their pretty faces. Rei realized she had a weapon to use. She would have to seduce him and then when the time was right, she could knock him unconscious and escape.

Rei had never done this before but as she ran her fingers through her silky hair, trying to look what Minako might describe as 'coy'. Fluttering her long dark lashes. Placing the comb down on the nightstand she lowered her eyes almost demurely.

"Are you not thirsty?" Jadeite asked.

"Would you accept food and drink from the enemy?" Rei questioned, looking at him humorlessly. Jadeite moved forward and began pouring the water into the metal goblet next to the pitcher.

"Here, it's just water." Jadeite spoke in a strangely deep tone that was almost gentle. Rei went to take it but then let it slip from her fingers and it fell with a clatter to the floor, splashing water everywhere.

She bent forward quickly to pick it up and so did Jadeite. Their hands touched and she looked up at him, his eyes so intense that for the first time in her life, Rei wanted to avert her eyes.

He leaned forward and kissed her, his mouth hot and hungry. Rei told herself to go along with it. He would drop his guard and she could escape. Because men were so predictable she told herself.

He pushed both of them over onto the bed and didn't seem ready to stop. Rei didn't know what to do as she had never actually been in this position before. A wave of nausea suddenly hit her.

_Pinned down as he forced himself inside. Why did you betray me Serenity? Why did you leave me in this hell?_

_ Didn't you…weren't we friends?_

Rei's eyes opened. These were not her thoughts and yet her stomach roiled and she felt like she was going to be sick.

_Not now, not now. _

_ "Serenity! Serenity!"_

Rei sat up, her hand flying to her mouth. No! It wasn't her! What did she have to do? It _wasn't _her! And she couldn't do this. Why had she thought she could? Her stomach heaved and she leaned over the side of the bed, vomiting. She hated being sick and when she looked up, Jadeite, his face still flushed was handing her a handkerchief.

"I know what you were trying to do." Jadeite sounded almost wistful as he got up. "I would have tried the same thing. I wouldn't have minded."

Rei stared at him in disbelief. This wasn't the way a man or an enemy behaved. He left the room, locking the only door to the room. She had to think of something and get out of this room.

She needed to get away from his blue eyes.

-------------------------

"It's a good place." Minako nodded in happy agreement as they left the transport.

"Roses out of the air!" Serenity smelled the rose in her hand deeply. "Can you imagine what it would be like to be able to do that?"

"We should go again soon." Minako turned onto the stairs and they began to go up into Serenity's room. "And maybe…bring the others…"

"Ami and Makoto might not mind but Rei…" Serenity twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "Rei might not understand."

"Rei isn't the leader." Minako pointed out. "It's like a big secret adventure! Rei will have to agree with that."

The two went to bed, making sure no one saw them. In the morning, Minako was woken up by Makoto and Ami in her bedroom.

"Minako!" Makoto looked worried and urgent. "We can't find Rei."

"What?" Minako quickly got out of bed.

"She wasn't in her room and the servants haven't seen her…" Makoto trailed off.

"It isn't like Rei to run off." Ami bit her lip. "If she had to go to Mars for an emergency, she would have at least left a note."

Minako's brow furrowed as she tried to think of _where_ Rei could be. Ami was right, Rei _would _leave a note. Rei wasn't irresponsible. Rei would know—

_Oh no._

Something clicked in Minako's head. Rei was on Earth. She must have known about Serenity and her leaving! She might have even stowed away in Serenity's transport. Rei was very dedicated to Serenity. It all made sense!

But if she had stowed away, why hadn't she snuck back on the transport? What if something happened to her? And it was all Minako's fault. _She _was the leader and look what had happened.

"Minako?" Makoto said questioningly. "Do you know where Rei is?"

"She's…she's on Earth." Minako know it was certain, she felt it in her heart.

"Why did she go there?" Ami asked.

"Because…" Minako looked down. "Serenity went there and did I. Serenity…she's in love with Endymion, the prince of the Earth. I wouldn't let her go without me…I think Rei followed us."

"You went to Earth with Serenity?" Makoto looked stunned.

"She was going there all by herself." Minako confessed. "I caught her and…what was I supposed to do? If I tried to stop her, I couldn't. If I told the Queen—"

"She would kill the princess." Ami finished softly. Minako and Makoto were both surprised and not surprised by this statement. They knew Queen Serenity IX's feelings towards Earth.

"It's alright Minako." Makoto finally said after a long silence. "You're our leader and you didn't mean for anything to happen." The words greatly cheered Minako.

"But if the Martian Dynasty finds out that Rei is missing…" Ami looked uneasy. "We'll have to think fast. Let's go talk to Serenity."

They went to Serenity's room and made sure no one else was there. They locked the doors and woke her up. After quickly filling her in, they began talking.

"We'll tell them Rei isn't feeling well, later we have to figure out where on Earth she is." Minako informed them all.

Two crows flew into the princess' chamber because a window had been left open. In an instant they changed into identical girls with a single feather in hand.

"Princess of the White Moon, where is our princess?" Phobos asked.

"You…you can't tell anyone." Serenity was very upset right now and the two crows weren't helping. "We know where…don't worry."

'Where is our princess?" Deimos questioned.

"You two do your duty and keep your silence if you want to protect Rei." Minako told them, putting comforting arms around Serenity who was now crying.

Phobos and Deimos fixed their eyes on the princess like a crow might to its prey.

"We'll keep our silence but know this," Phobos was shaking with fury.

"We have no allegiance to you. We only feel love for our princess." Deimos was just as angry.

"You are a spoiled child and too much of a simpleton to understand!" Phobos shrieked.

"You'll be your own downfall!" Deimos and Phobos turned back into crows and squawked angrily as they took off back through the window.

_We have to find Rei!_

Minako's arms tightened around Serenity.

_Rei would do this to protect you. Betrayal, death…whatever we must._

_ Serenity must know that. Crows shouldn't talk about what they don't understand. _

------------------------

Rei felt someone gently shaking her shoulder awake. She opened her eyes to see not Jadeite but Setsuna leaned over her.

"Setsuna!" Rei didn't think she was real as she got up. "Setsuna! I lost my henshin pen—" Rei stopped as Setsuna put a finger to her lips and held something up in her other hand. It was her henshin pen. Rei took it and got out of bed. She raised her arm in the air but Setsuna shook her head and beckoned for Rei to come closer.

Unhooking a small silver key from her belt, she seemed to put it in an invisible door and then, twisted it, and it appeared as though reality had opened. Setsuna and Rei walked through and Setsuna turned around to look an actual door again. Rei found herself unable to raise her head.

She had acted like a common whore. She was the Royal Princess of the Martian Dynasty! She had shamed herself. What would Phobos and Deimos say?

"Come. Sit with me." Setsuna finally spoke and Rei wondered _why_ she had come. The Inner Senshi were not particularly close to the Outer Senshi. Setsuna was one of the last people that Rei thought would come to her rescue. But there she was.

"Sit?" Rei looked around the long hallway of doors and the mist all around. Then a table and two chairs appeared with a pot of tea and two cups. They both sat down and Setsuna poured her tea.

"You and I…I think we could understand each other." Setsuna leaned on her folded arms. "The future seems to touch us both."

"I've been having visions." Rei confessed in a whisper. She sounded hoarse, as though she were tired and been speaking for a long time. "Of the kingdom falling."

"I know what that future is." Setsuna nodded. "It is what will come to pass if the Queen continues to rule."

"I knew…the line of Serenity would be the cause." Rei admitted. "I don't want that future for our princess."

"Nor do I." Setsuna shook her head. "The others, Haruka and Michiru are in agreement. I believe I can tell you this in complete confidence: Queen Serenity IX is going to die."

"By…unnatural means?" Rei questioned part of her horrified but part of her in complete agreement.

"Yes." Setsuna nodded her head and then took a sip of tea. Cradling it carefully in her hands, she looked over it and at Rei. "Do you…find yourself hearing or remembering things that have never happened to you?"

"How did you know that?" Rei asked in shock.

"Because they are your memories. Memories from your previous life." Setsuna told her. "Did you ever wonder why the Queens of the Martian Dynasty were gifted with physic abilities?"

"Sometimes…" Rei trailed off. "But I thought it was a Martian attribute."

"That is because the old histories were burned by Serenity IV." Setsuna explained. "Plutonians, Lunarians, Martians and all the rest, except Terrans all originated from one place."

"But…if that were true…then everything Queen Serenity says…is a lie." Rei frowned in disbelief. What was Setsuna saying?

"Queen Serenity IX doesn't know." Setsuna corrected her. "Only the early Queens of Serenity's line knew."

"Knew what?" Rei set her teacup down.

"You see, far across the galaxy is the Zero Star Sagittarius, it was a magnificent kingdom but eventually it destroyed itself and all that is left is the palaces. And there is the Cauldron, from which all stars are born. The Heir to the Cauldron, as she was called, was a very sacred position. The goddess Selene did indeed exist in this realm, living deep in a palace that only the Queen and the Princess could enter.

"But Selene wished to move on. To go to where the Gods Dwell. But if she died, the burst of energy might have killed everything that lived on the Zero Star. Her power would have to be contained in an object. To do this, she needed someone's help.

"Princess Serenity XVIII was very religious and went every day to pray in front of Selene's shrine so Selene whispered to her. Telling her that Selene must go to where the Gods Dwell. That the people of the Zero Star would have to believe it too. But this was an ancient religion and not everyone turned. Some thought the princess was crazy, hearing voices in her head.

"Eventually they did get enough followers. And Selene requested that Serenity kill her and then help form her power into a special vassal so that the line of Serenity would be able to call upon it. Selene warned Serenity though the power would be so great that it would probably kill her to use it." Setsuna told the story in a strange faraway tone, as though she were remembering the event.

"The Ginzuishou." Rei breathed.

"Yes, that day the Ginzuishou was born. But Serenity's mother thought that Serenity had killed their goddess and that she was damned beyond hope of redemption." Setsuna went on. "Serenity was banished by her mother and was forced to leave her home and her throne with her followers.

"At first they drifted aimlessly through space. Eventually they did find a place to begin a new kingdom. Serenity swore that the past mistakes would be corrected and that never again would someone be punished for their beliefs.

"But the peace of Serenity's reign would not continue. Her daughter, Queen Serenity II of the White Moon Kingdom grew steadily into madness until she was very old and spouted stories that their line was descended directly from the goddess Selene.

"Queen Serenity III grew up believing this and that was when she decided that as they were above all others, so they should rule all others. Some of the followers had decided to live on different planets but they each had their own kingdom, not under the rule of Queen Serenity III. So she began to make plans. Soon all were under her thumb except one kingdom other then the Earth, which she despised."

"Which kingdom?" Rei was confused. What kingdom resisted?

"The Martian Dynasty." Setsuna held out her hand and her Time Key materialized there. "And now I will show you, what this life was that you have previously led. Because in this past life, you became the first in a long line of Queens. Look into the Garnet Orb." The orb pulsated with dark red light and Rei found herself blinded for a moment.

When she blinked, she was clearly inside a memory. Setsuna was next to her.

"They cannot hear us for they are shadows of the past." Setsuna told her. "But listen."

Rei turned to watch what was obviously Queen Serenity III sitting on a lovely chair, waiting as the attendants served her tea. Then a young man came into the room.

"Your highness, the strange prophetess is here." He bowed deeply.

"Send her in." Her face was stone-like. The man quickly went back through the doors and in walked someone who could have been Rei's identical twin. But there was a subtle difference between Rei and this woman; Rei's eyes were full of fire at all times, ready to flare up at a moment's notice. The woman had round bright trusting violet eyes, looking a lot younger then she actually was.

"Your majesty." The woman bowed hurriedly and had a soft, meek tone. "I am honored that you have sent for me."

"I was told that you could see the future." The Queen raised a challenging eyebrow. "Well? Is it true?"

"It is true, to an extent, your majesty." The woman bowed again. "I see only in passing visions that I cannot control."

"Can you read my thoughts?" The Queen questioned.

"No." The woman shook her head and The Queen's lips curled into a cruel smile.

"What is your name?" The Queen's tone changed into a gentle and warm voice. As if she was trying to sooth the young woman.

"My name is Rei." The woman didn't take her eyes off the floor. "Your majesty."

"That's the name of all the Queens." Rei turned towards Setsuna.

"Yes, this Rei, the Rei you once were was the first." Setsuna nodded and then gestured back towards the two. Rei had been seated next to The Queen by this point.

"Shall we be friends?" The Queen told her. "How does that suit you Rei?"

"Oh, your majesty…" Rei trailed off, quite breathlessly. "That would be so wonderful. I've never really had any friends…"

"Let us be the best of friends then." The Queen covered one of Rei's hands. "You must tell me everything, don't hold anything back."

"Of course not your majesty." Rei nodded eagerly.

"Please, call me Serenity." The Queen requested. The Rei watching the scene did so in horror.

_Can't you see it's a trick?! Look at her eyes! What's wrong with you?!_

"Your majesty, the King of the Martian Dynasty is here." A servant barely got out before the King came in. He was a tall imposing man and the Rei watching felt a horrible shudder run through her body.

"Ah, you are early." The Queen rose up. "Rei, unfortunately, we will have to continue this talk later."

"Of course." Rei stood up. "Your majesties." She bowed gracefully and the Rei watching saw that the King could not seem to take his eyes off of Rei. She tried to control the shivers that seemed to take hold of her body. The Queen also noticed, with the air of someone who had just been handed the solution to a most troubling puzzle.

Rei left the room and the scene went blurry before reforming into the same room.

"Three months have passed since the events you just witnessed." Setsuna murmured. "In that time The Queen has Rei in the palm of her hand."

"How could this have happened?" Rei turned towards Setsuna in disbelief. "Look at how horrible that woman is! That can't be me!"

"That you, the you of the past grew up differently from the way you did." Setsuna explained. "She is a lonely soul and does not understand that there are liars in the world."

"Serenity, you sent for me?" Rei came into the room and The Queen nodded with a strange smile towards the seat across from her.

"Oh yes." The Queen motioned for a servant to pour tea for Rei. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me?" Rei looked confused as she accepted her cup.

"Yes, you've been most loyal to the Crown and you shall be rewarded." The Queen watched as Rei's eyes grew round.

"Oh, your majesty, your friendship is enough reward." Rei blushed and took a drink of her tea. The Queen's lips curled even further upward.

"Why thank you Rei, how very…kind of you to say." The Queen seemed to be waiting for something.

"I…" Rei touched her temple. "Sorry, I…feel…a…little…dizzy…" The cup slipped from her fingers and the triumphant light had been lit behind The Queen's eyes. Rei fell to the floor, the cup breaking on the floor. The Queen began to laugh and laugh.

"What's going on?" The Rei watching asked.

"You'll see." Setsuna replied. The blurring happened again and when it came back into focus, Rei saw they were definitely in the main bed chamber of the King and Queen on Mars. She had been in there many times to see her parents so she knew it well.

Rei was laid out on the bed, wearing magnificent garments on top of the bed coverings. The Rei watching felt that wave of nausea hit which she tried to suppress. She knew what was coming, though she didn't want to admit it.

"Serenity?" Rei's eyes opened and she looked around the chamber. "Serenity?!"

"Are you awake?" The King came into the room and the Rei watching put a hand to her mouth. The Rei on the bed looked confused. "Do you remember me?"

"You're the King of Mars." Rei finally answered and looked around in innocent confusion. "Where is Serenity?"

"On the Moon where her throne sits." The King advanced towards the bed. "And you are on Mars."

"What's going on?" Rei asked.

"You are to be the Queen of Mars, didn't Serenity tell you?" The King reached out to touch her face and Rei shied away from him.

"What?" Rei looked like she might burst into tears. "Serenity…wouldn't do this to me."

"She signed your fate yourself." The King told her, looking at her greedily. "You and in exchange I would submit to the rule of the White Moon."

"No! It's not true!" Rei started crying. The King seemed unfazed as he grabbed her and forced her to kiss him. Then he pinned her down and began ripping her garments away from her body. "Serenity! Help me!"

The Rei watching closed her eyes as tears began to form for this Rei, her past self. She listened to the sounds of clothes tearing and then her past self as she called out for Serenity again and again.

"Please, Setsuna." Rei couldn't take it anymore and the sounds were no more except in Rei's head where the cries for Serenity still echoed. How could she have been so naïve and foolish?

"I know it is hard, but I felt that you must know the truth." Setsuna bowed her head and Rei opened her eyes to see that they were once again at the table in the hallway where mist curled around their ankles. "For it is all I have to offer. I am trusting you with so much; I felt it was only right."

"I say that there will be justice." Rei wiped away the last few tears. "Death to the Queen Serenity."

"And out of her death, the Princess will rule a grand peaceful age." Setsuna told her comfortingly. "Shall I return you to her?"

"Yes." Rei nodded. "Yes and…thank you Setsuna."

"Come this way." Setsuna got up and Rei followed her.

--------------------------

"Oh Rei!" Serenity ran up to Rei and threw her arms around her. "I thought the absolute worst when no one could find you! Where were you?"

"With…Setsuna, she needed my help with something." Rei lied quickly. She just couldn't tell the truth. She had been captured by the enemy. Setsuna next to her nodded.

"I see." Minako darted a jealous look at Setsuna. What exactly did Setsuna need Rei for anyway? Weren't the three Outer Senshi able to do anything without any help at all?

"I was rather worried." Ami looked sheepish and Setsuna seemed to have disappeared from the room all of a sudden. Minako could only bid her good riddance. "Minako thought—"

"I thought you were on Earth." Minako confessed. "Because…well…the truth is that Serenity has been going there and I went with her last time, it's not safe for her to go alone, you agree with that right?"

"We were going to go look for you there." Makoto explained and gestured towards Serenity's transport.

"Yes, shall we go now?" Serenity beamed at them all. "It's the most amazing place, you'll really like it!"

And then Rei stepped forward angrily and almost without thinking, smacked Serenity across the face. Because she didn't understand that fairy tales don't come true. Because she didn't understand what Rei had gone through for her.

"NO!" Rei yelled. Serenity held her cheek and everyone else looked stunned. "Don't you ever go back there Serenity! And you, Minako! You let her! You went with her! Are you really our leader?!" Minako looked down shame-faced.

"Rei—" Ami tried to calm the fiery senshi but to no avail.

"Fine! Go, go to Earth and when you see that no one can ever be trusted, maybe then you'll listen!" Rei turned around and headed straight for her own room. All the rest of them stood there, trying to figure out what had caused Rei to flare up like that.

"Let's give Rei time to cool off." Minako advised the others and they all nodded, for they were eager to get to Earth.

Their excitement all together, even Ami who was trying to appear as though it wasn't fascinating, was so high that the transport felt like it wasn't moving at all sometimes.

When they arrived, it was not just Endymion and Kunzite waiting for them. There were three others, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite there. They all introduced themselves and someone brought out food for a picnic.

Sitting together, laughing together, the only person who seemed slightly out of it was Jadeite.

"What's with you? Aren't social gatherings your specialty?" Zoicite elbowed his blonde-haired comrade.

"I was just thinking of a beautiful woman I met." Jadeite sighed almost dramatically. "And who I would like to meet her again."

"What's she like?" Minako asked.

"She's like fire…" Jadeite spoke mysteriously.

"Like fire?" Minako didn't think that made any sense.

"Oh yes." Jadeite nodded. "Just like."

-----------------------

Rei turned over on her bed, staring at the wall. She didn't want to get up or go anywhere. She just wanted to wallow there. Her windows were closed, all her curtains drawn, her door locked.

_Why did I have to see these terrible things?_

_ Serenity…_

_ How could I have been so stupid?_

_ I'm smarter then that. I know when people are trying to use me. I know when people are false…I read people like books. _

_ But you couldn't read Jadeite._

_ What's that supposed to mean? He's a brainless Terran. _

She thought of the brief heated kisses they had shared as she had practically thrown herself at him in the hopes of escaping. She kept telling herself that it's what any of them would have done in her situation. But was it true? Or had Rei simply jumped to conclusions?

_Am I a whore?_

_ Is that all I contribute? My ability to have men attracted to me? _

Phobos and Deimos were pecking at the window with annoyance but Rei couldn't bring herself to get up and open the window. They turned into twin raven-haired girls and unlocked her balcony doors somehow. They came in, Phobos sitting so that she stroke Rei's hair and Deimos to put her head on Rei's hand.

"Dear princess, something is wrong." Phobos spoke sadly.

"What is it?" Deimos questioned. "Is it that fool of a princess you serve?" Rei was surprised to hear the amount of animosity in her guardian's voice.

"No…maybe…" Rei looked up at Phobos. "Did something happen today with Serenity?"

"It is not for us to tell you of the imperfections of others." Phobos touched her hair gently with one hand and shot a reprimanding look towards Deimos. "Your decisions are your own."

"What if they aren't good ones?" Rei asked the two. "What if…?"

"No one really knows if they made all the right choices in life." Deimos replied thoughtfully. "But remember not to be scared of destiny, Rei."

"I'm not scared of destiny." Rei frowned a little.

"Deimos." Phobos spoke as though giving a signal and all at once the two turned into crows and flew out the window. Rei sat up in amazement. Where had they gone? And why had they left?

Then she sensed someone moving behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end.

_Someone is here…_

_ Someone…_

She turned very slowly and saw him. It was Jadeite. But that was impossible!

"How—" Rei began but cut herself off. "What's going on?" Had the castle been attacked? How could she not know?

"Don't worry; I'm not here to hurt anybody." Jadeite put up his hands but his blue-eyes had a strange, almost excited glitter to them. "I hid away on that strange contraption that the Moon Princess uses to get here. Then I waited till they had all left."

"Why are you here?" Rei questioned him.

"To see you." Jadeite answered simply.

"Why?" Rei was still bewildered by this. He was the enemy! Didn't he know that?!

"Because I wanted to see you again. You got away and I'm curious as to how you managed it." Jadeite elaborated.

"If it's so important to you, one of the senshi, by the name of Setsuna is the senshi of time and came to my rescue." Rei answered quickly. "You realize you're in enemy territory? What a stupid thing to do! We'll capture you and hand you over to the Queen."

"The Queen doesn't know that the Princess is visiting Earth." Jadeite gave a small smirk with his words. "You can hand me over if you'd like, but an enemy is going to betray you."

"You think you can just waltz in here?" Rei's eyes narrowed.

"You waltz into our world all the time." Jadeite's tone held a hint of mockery. "What's so different?"

"It just is!" Rei wanted to hate him so badly. He was so infuriating. "You know how I got away now go."

"I want you to come back to Earth." Jadeite stated, clearly this is what he had come here to say to Rei. "Come back to Earth or I'll come back here."

"Why do you want me to go back? You think I'm stupid enough to get kidnapped twice?" Rei questioned him angrily.

"No, I just want to talk to you again." Jadeite smiled. "Come visit me. I'll come back; you know I will if you don't. And if I get caught, your princess will have to answer for the laws she's broken."

"You…" Rei growled, shaking with anger. "You…YOU GET OUT!" Jadeite took a step back, his eyes widening. "LEAVE! Why are you here? Why do you insist on haunting me? Is this what I get for acting the whore?"

"This is what you get for being you." Jadeite's strange smile returned to his face. "And you're so much like me. You know, I've never chased a woman before, don't disappoint me."

"I'm not here to please you." Rei snapped at him and Jadeite bowed once before leaving. She rolled over onto her side.

_What do I do? _

_ My duty to Serenity comes first…_

_ And to protect her from everything…Setsuna is planning to kill the Queen. I agreed to help. I must watch over Serenity._

_ Loyalty…it's the opposite of selfishness. _

_ Why wasn't I born more selfish?_

--------------------------

Beryl took small, quick steps through the shrine to the way to Elysion. It was a good day she felt, for once she had shown some of the older priestesses that they couldn't order her around just because she was younger.

_Serves them right. _

_ I'm a very capable priestess! _

_ And Endymion believes in me…_

That thought made her especially happy. The youngest High Priestess of Gaia ever and it seemed like everyone doubted her. Well she would show them.

She waited at the gate, waiting for a visit from Helios, the priest of Elysion. It was time for their meetings again. Helios appeared, flanked on either side with Maenads. But just as he was coming he took a horrified step back.

"It's tainted!" Helios called out to the Maenads who put up their arms as if shielding themselves.

"What?" Beryl rushed forward but Helios stopped her.

"Beryl! There is a great evil--!" And with that, Helios who had been coming forward went back into the mists. Beryl tried to go forward, to help him, whatever the trouble was but then the door to Elysion was no more.

_He…he sealed off Elysion! _

_ From me…from the Earth…_

_ But why?_

Beryl went up to the wall where the way to Elysion was and beat on it with her fists. It wouldn't open up, no matter what. What had happened? What was the great evil? What taint?

_The priestesses will all get to say how unfit I am…_

_ Oh why did this happen?_

She turned from the wall and ran back through the shrine crying. Nobody stopped her, not understanding why she was in tears. She ran and ran, not understanding where her feet were taking her. All Beryl wanted was to run away and not have to deal with it anymore.

Beryl ran into something and fell to the ground.

"Beryl!" Endymion's surprised voice told her exactly who she had run into.

"Endymion!" Beryl looked up, her eyes clouded with tears. He knelt down next to her and gave her a comforting, kind smile. Beryl threw her arms around him and cried on his shoulder.

"Beryl, what's wrong?" Endymion asked her. "Did something bad happen?"

"The gate…to Elysion…Helios sealed it…" Beryl sobbed. "I don't know why! It happened so fast! He said something about a great evil…"

"It's okay Beryl, its okay." Endymion helped her up. He took out a handkerchief and handed it to her. She began to dry her eyes with it. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it. Maybe a great evil has come to our land. In that case, I know that you'll be able to defeat it with the holy powers of Gaia."

"Will you help me?" Beryl asked him tearfully.

"Yes." Endymion put a hand on her shoulder. "You should know by now that if you ever need my help with anything, all you have to do is ask."

_Endymion…_

_ When you say those kind words and look at me like that…_

"Thank you Endymion." Beryl murmured, her face feeling hot. "I have to go tell the others what happened."

"Of course." Endymion smiled at her. Beryl bowed her head and then ran off back towards the shrine. She saw Jadeite and she felt sure she would burst if she didn't talk to him.

"Beryl, what's with that grin on your face? I heard something bad happened in the shrine." Jadeite blinked at her.

"I feel better now that I've talked to Endymion." Beryl was smiling she discovered. "There is something wrong, I don't know what it is. But whatever it is, Endymion said he would help me with it."

"You look like a woman in love." Jadeite teased her.

"I think I am. I think I'm in love with Endymion." Beryl confessed. It felt so good to say it out loud. "Don't tell him Jadeite!"

"I won't." Jadeite vowed. Beryl went off on her way to the shrine and left Jadeite standing there. He liked Beryl, she was nice and not air-headed like a lot of the young women he knew.

_Beryl…you shouldn't fall in love with Endymion._

_ It's what I want to say but I can't._

_ I don't want Serenity's visits to stop…because…_

_ She'll come. _

_ I know she will._

-------------------------------

"Hotaru!" One of the ghost children came into her room while she was still lightly dozing in bed. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping." Hotaru sat up and stretched her arms while yawning. "What is it?"

"It's just something a heard…" He spoke, fiddling with his hands. "They say…they say…_he's coming_."

"What?" Hotaru got out of bed. She hadn't seen this man since she was much younger. Now she was eighteen. That encounter…so long ago…

_"When you are older, I'll come see you again."_

She quickly went to put on some clothes and then followed the ghost child out where more of them were waiting on the main balcony. She saw something coming in the distance.

_I've got to protect them._

"Hotaru!" The children cried as she ran away from them, down a flight of stairs. She would meet him face on this time. She wouldn't be scared. She wasn't a child anymore.

Hotaru went through the large doors and out into the open. He was coming. She looked up to see some of the ghost children still on the balcony. Some of them had come running up behind her.

_There's not much I can do now…_

She waited and finally a strange wind came all around her. She knew what this was. The cloaked figure was there again. She stood there, waiting for something to happen.

"You…you are the girl I met a long time ago are you not?" The voice asked her.

"I am the Sailor Senshi of Saturn, if that's what you're asking." Hotaru did her best to not look scared, even though part of her was.

"I'm not here to hurt you. Don't be so defensive." The person came closer to her.

"Then what do you want?" Hotaru asked it.

"I need your help." The voice told her. The face was still shadowed by the cloak.

"How do I know you aren't evil?" Hotaru asked the voice. "How do I know you aren't some kind of demon?"

There was a pause and then the figure pulled off the cloak in one swift movement. Hotaru's eyes went wide as she saw that there was a young woman. Her hair was silver, her eyes a beautiful chartreuse color. Long lashes framed those eyes.

It was the way the woman was dressed that so struck Hotaru though. Long black boots, long gloves, and a strange black outfit that matched.

"Who are you?" Hotaru asked.

"I am Sailor Star Healer." The woman answered. "Though I have another name. I am called Yaten by some."

"I am Hotaru." Hotaru introduced herself. "But it's impossible that you are a Sailor Senshi."

"It is possible." Yaten answered. "Because I am."

"What is it that you want me to do?" Hotaru stepped forward, somehow no longer afraid.

"I want you to come with me. I have to have your help. I know it's time." Yaten spoke in a strange tone as though trying to remember something that wasn't quite coming. "You're the only one who can do this."

"I'll go then." Hotaru decided. She turned towards the children. "I'll be back again soon." She heard cries and protests but she closer her eyes and ignored them as she walked up to Yaten. Yaten turned and walked with her.

They hadn't gone very far before Hotaru had to ask another question.

"Why are the children afraid of you?" Hotaru inquired.

"They're afraid of me because I made them swear they would never tell a soul about where we came from." Yaten didn't sound too disturbed by this. "To protect my princess."

"You have a princess too?" Hotaru was surprised by this. "Is she our princess? The one who lives on the Moon?"

"No." Yaten shook her head. "I can't tell you who my princess is now. Later, when I'm brought back."

_Brought back? _

_ What does she mean by that? Doesn't she know she's dead?  
  
_

_ But then…when she touched my cheek…It was warm…_

She tried to push these thoughts out of her mind and to think about other things. They walked on and on, going towards the coast. Going towards the sea of Saturn. Endless purple waters…Hotaru had only seen them once and they still frightened her somehow.

It was a long journey, taking most of the day. When they got to the beaches, and the sparkling purple waters, Hotaru didn't understand what they were doing there. Then she saw something. It was like an island. But no…it was made of metal.

She gasped at the sight of it.

"That's our transport…out there." Yaten gestured towards it. "That's how we all got here."

"Where do you come from?" Hotaru questioned but Yaten didn't say anything at all. They went walking along the beach together. Yaten was looking for something. There were all sorts of debris and wreckage along the beach too. Had she visited the shores for more then a few moments, she would have seen these things.

And there were the skeletons of the children. She wanted to weep when she saw them, so many together like that.

Then Yaten led her to what looked like a box made of metal. It was very big and Hotaru was sure that a human could fit inside. Yaten pressed some buttons on a rather damaged looking keypad and Hotaru was amazed to see it open.

Inside was a body.

Yaten's body.

But it was not a skeleton. It was flesh and blood. There was mist clearing from around it.

"I was frozen. Waiting for my princess." Yaten explained her eyes downcast. "I chose to roam away from my body, my spirit no longer wanting to sleep. I had to make sure the children didn't tell anyone about the princess. But to do so I had to break off the threads that held me to this body. I did not die though. I must return to my body but someone has to heal the wound between my spirit and my body."

"I don't know if I can do that…" Hotaru trailed off, looking sad. "I've never tried!"

"I know you have the power to, even if you don't." Yaten told her. "At least try it."

Hotaru nodded and then knelt down beside the body, putting her hands, palms down, above it. There was a warm purple glow from beneath her hands and she felt the glow going through the body, patching up minor cuts and bruises that had somehow gotten there. The flesh was closing up and she felt all the new cells glowing. But this was only the physical body, how did she get the spirit back in it?

The feeling of the glow passed over and she felt a hole of some kind, emptiness. It was dark, so very dark that it gave her chills. This is where the spirit had been broken away.

Yaten moved and lay down so that the body and the soul appeared as one; she took a quick breath and felt the mending beginning, the spirit being reattached to its physical being. It was so incredible that she was doing this that she nearly stopped in shock and surprise.

The process was complete. Yaten blinked her eyes as she sat up. Then she open and closed her fist a few times. A small smirk past over her lips and she got up.

"You…you did it." Yaten was in awe. "I knew you could but…"

"I don't know if Setsuna would want me helping you, since I don't know who you are. But I think you are a good person and I did not feel any evils." Hotaru explained with her head down.

"Then I will tell you my story." Yaten sat back down. "Will that help?"

"Alright." Hotaru looked at the woman curiously. The last live person she had seen was Setsuna, years ago.

"I was born on a planet that is far away called Kinmokusei." Yaten began the story. "It was soon discovered that I was a Sailor Senshi and guardian to my princess, Kakyuu. One day, the construction of a grand spaceship had just been completed. We would take children along and find another planet to start a colony on. There were all sorts of medical staff and pilots. But for some reason, they do not haunt this place. They moved on while children grasp at the only thing that they know which is life.

"We entered this galaxy and we were attacked. The ship went down. But I knew that I had to find Kakyuu one day. I had to tell her what had happened. I had a duty to fulfill. So I went inside this box and was frozen. Everyone else died. I have always wondered if I was too much of a coward to die with them. I have been waiting and waiting for my princess to come. I have awoken now because I think too much time has passed, and the princess is most certainly dead.

"So I must have a new princess to protect." Yaten ended the story, looking carefully at Hotaru. "And you shall be that princess."

"Me?" Hotaru flushed in surprise. "I cannot be your princess."

"Why is that?" Yaten asked.

"Well…I…" Hotaru tried to think. "I'm not important at all. I stay here on this planet and no one comes to visit me because I am so feared. I know this much at least. And my only friend has not been able to visit me for a long time."

"Then no one will dispute my claim as your new protector." Yaten didn't seem fazed by this. "Let us go back to your castle."

"Alright." Hotaru agreed, still not being able to believe this whole thing had just happened. Today was different from all days because for the first time in Hotaru's life, she wondered if she was important enough to be protected.

---------------------------

_Where is it that Endymion could be? _

Beryl looked all around the castle. She went to his rooms, but he was not there. He was not training in the special courtyard that she still didn't know how to get into. She saw none of the Shittenou so she couldn't ask them. Finally, she went down to the stables and they told her that Endymion and the Shittenou had gone out for a ride.

She wanted to go follow them but had no idea where they had gone. She decided to wander outside the city walls and see if she could meet them on their way in.

Beryl liked taking walks by herself where she could clear her mind and just think her own thoughts. There was a grove at one point that she would like to visit for it was very peaceful.

She was about to come out when she saw it.

Endymion and a beautiful silver-haired girl kissing. But it couldn't be! And yet, she knew it was. Endymion and _her _had been close friends. Endymion and _her _understood each other. She was the one in love with Endymion. She was the one who loved him most.

Had the others known? Had the Shittenou known? And who was this silver-haired beauty? Where had she come from? Beryl saw a crescent moon on the girl's forehead and she stood there in near amazement.

The girl was a Lunarian. Wasn't that what the crescent moon showed? She remembered Queen Demeter telling her this once. Of course she had never asked how Demeter knew this but Demeter had grown up fighting a war against the Lunarians so naturally she should know the enemy.

Hate, jealousy, spite. Sadness, betrayal, it all welled up in her. She wanted to scream and tear out all that girl's hair and demand to know why Endymion had done this! Tears were falling down her cheeks and all she could do was turn and run.

As she did so, she wondered why everyone betrayed her and left her alone. Helios and Endymion and the priestesses who all resented her for being young. The Temple of Gaia welcomed her and she wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the image of Endymion and that girl kissing as possible.

_Is it because I'm not a pale beauty? _

_ Is it because I am not from the Moon? _

The portals in the Temple of Gaia that went to all corners of the Earth beckoned to her and blindly she ran through one and into a frozen wasteland.

It was either the Dead North or the Dead South as they were called. The snow and wind were very thick but she didn't care. Maybe she would lie down and die here, forgotten by everyone.

She took a few cautious steps and saw that she was near a cave. She could wait in there. Carefully making her way over, Beryl stepped inside the cave and knew that something was waiting in there. Was it waiting for her? She didn't like the feeling it gave off but yet she felt she had to go on and see what it was.

"Hello?" Beryl knew no one lived here but she couldn't help it. There was definitely a presence there. Different from an animal, different from a human. No answer came, only the echo of her call.

She went on and saw that there was a faint glowing purple light. Beryl went deeper into the cave. The glowing got stronger and stronger the further she went. And then, as she reached the heart of this cave, there it was.

A glowing ball of dark purple.

"Wha--?" Beryl felt the words stick to her throat. She had never seen something like this before. She walked forward and very cautiously reached out to touch the ball of energy. Her fingertips brushed against it and it pulsed. Beryl fell backwards in surprise, landing rather hard on the uncomfortable cave floor.

"Who are you?" The ball asked her in strange crooning sort of voice.

"I…I'm Beryl." Beryl got up and brushed off her skirts. She noticed that it was warm inside the cave and not bitterly cold like outside. "I'm the High Priestess of Gaia."

"Yes, I saw power in you when you touched me." The ball agreed. "What are you doing in this dead place?"

"I…" Beryl didn't want to think about the kiss she had witnessed.

"I saw things when you touched me." The ball went on. "A young boy kissing a silver-haired girl."

"Yes, that was Endymion…he's the Prince of the Earth." Beryl elaborated, looking down at her feet. Then back up. "The girl with him was a Lunarian; I know this because of her crescent mark! Why am I telling you this? You are a ball of energy, perhaps some sort of deity."

"I am Metallia." The ball introduced itself. "You may call me that. I am not a god, no, I am but a servant to the person who chooses to use me."

"The person who chooses to use you?" Beryl repeated slowly, the answer dawning on her.

"Oh yes, only a person who was special and powerful can use me." Metallia's voice had a strange entrancing effect on Beryl. "I can do great things for the one I serve."

"What sort of things?" Beryl inquired with a look of pure wonder.

"That boy, Endymion you called him? If you wish for him, you will have him. If you wanted to be Queen, to have thousands bowing at your feet, these things I can give you." Metallia told her. "I know you are powerful and others do not see it. They only look down on you when they should be raising you up! Isn't that what you deserve?"

"I…I do deserve that." Beryl couldn't believe what was happening. Finally someone understood. Someone wanted to help her. "I don't know if I want to be Queen."

"If you were to marry the Earth Prince, you would be Queen, wouldn't you?" Metallia elaborated. Metallia's mind was seeing a pair of fierce garnet eyes that had warned her to do nothing. But this girl…this girl with Metallia's power could be greater than that woman. She needed energy that this girl could bring her if she was to be strong enough to take on this legendary queen. "How does that suit you?"

"If I could be Endymion's bride…" Beryl looked far away. Then she shook herself. "What if you're trying to trick me?"

"I would never trick you." Metallia promised. "Take this as a token of my gratitude." And a ball formed next to Metallia but turned blue and smoky when you looked inside it. It flew over to Beryl who took hold of it and gazed into it. It showed Endymion with his Shittenou and five girls she had never seen before in her life. Were they all from the Moon?

Had the Shittenou as well as Endymion decided to betray the Earth?

"They have been enamored by those girls." Metallia seemed to be reading Beryl's thoughts. "They have used deception and trickery to gain their trust. You must be the one to open their eyes Beryl."

"Yes, yes of course." Beryl loved this gift. It was a true treasure. "What does this ball show?"

"It will show you what you want to see." Metallia answered in a voice that was most cryptic. "It is a gift to prove that I am loyal to you and you alone. If you need to see me, just come back here."

"Thank you!" Beryl clutched the blue ball to her chest. "Thank you so much!" Metallia was a gift in itself She wanted to give Beryl power. Power to make those who looked down on her regret it.

_I can be a Queen. _

------------------------

"This is one of our hunting lodges." Zoicite pointed out the large stone building. "I thought it would be nice to spend some time indoors for once."

"Considering how foul the weather is." Rei muttered bitterly, standing next to Serenity and glaring viciously at Endymion whenever he came near the silver-haired princess. She didn't like him; she didn't like any of them. Especially Jadeite. "It's no wonder they call this planet barbaric, I was beginning to think no one lived in decent houses."

"Rei!" Minako looked scandalized by the raven-haired girl's words.

"She's only speaking her mind." Jadeite defended Rei immediately. Minako looked from Rei to Jadeite but then with a puzzled expression turned towards the lodge.

"You will soon see that our land is not a land of savages." Endymion opened the door, giving Rei his most charming smile in the hopes of winning her over. She gave him a level stare and then arranged her face in a bored expression.

"It's beautiful!" Serenity clapped her hands together as they filed inside.

"I hope some day to be able to show you the palace." Endymion interlaced his fingers in her own.

"And I will show you the Moon Palace." Serenity gave him a cheerful look.

"Good luck with that endeavor." Rei spoke sourly. "It won't be in your mother's lifetime."

"You've been in a bad mood since you decided to come." Minako was not happy with her fire senshi's attitude. "Why did you come in the first place if this is all you're going to do?"

"Don't talk to me like that Minako." Rei glared. What did Minako know about _anything_? She was a poor leader by far, leading them into enemy ground, endangering the princess, many things. Minako knew nothing of what Rei went through for her loyalty to the princess! Nothing!

"If you two are finished…" Ami's soft voice brought the fires in Rei down. "Perhaps we should all get to know each other better now that Rei's finally decided to come and visit."

"Into the sitting room then." Zoicite agreed with this right away. Rei went forward, not wanting to lose her place by Serenity's side but a grip on her arm held her back as the others all filed through and pulled her away.

"What?" Rei hissed at the blonde-haired young man. "I came! I came to your stupid planet, what more do you want from me?"

"I don't want to speak to you in front of the others. You didn't say anything about me to them, did you?" Jadeite's eyes flashed. "Just as I didn't mention you."

"What do you have to tell me?" Rei's voice was cool and impatient now.

"That I'm happy you came back." Jadeite smiled. "If I would have been caught on the Moon visiting you, the execution would have been a bargain." Rei was confused by his words, clearly not expecting them. Nor was she expecting the way he kissed her so hard that they fell back against the wall behind her.

She felt a sudden panic as the memories of being raped came back to her but Jadeite's lips were different from those of that monster. It was a hot feeling that swept through her body, making her almost break into a sweat. The strange thing was that she didn't want to pull away from him.

His hands went up her back and he practically crushed her against the wall. But it didn't hurt and it was exciting in its own way.

_What am I doing?_

_ Is this a trick? To distract me from Serenity? _

"No, stop." Rei pushed him away. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because there's no other woman like you." Jadeite was reluctant to let go of her. And when she looked into those clear blue eyes she knew. He was speaking truth.

_There's something about this man…_

Her lips connected with his again and she was aware that he was half leading her even further from her friends and through a doorway they went, Jadeite kicking the door shut with his leg, his lips never leaving her.

_If I'm not careful…I'll lose myself. _

----------------------------

In the next room, Minako was sitting next to Kunzite whom everyone could tell she was enamored with. They were both the leaders and so in Minako's mind that meant they would naturally pair off. Nephrite and Makoto were sitting next to each other and Minako could just tell that Makoto was impressed with the taller brown-haired man. Even Ami was looked like she was having a serious discussion with Zoicite, about what she could not tell.

It occurred to her that both Jadeite and Rei were missing.

"Where is Rei?" Minako asked the others.

"Where's Jadeite?" Endymion seemed to notice his missing general.

"Is there something going on between the two?" Minako blinked her large blue eyes. "I don't really think it's possible, this is the first time Rei's been on Earth."

"Jadeite's been acting strangely lately." Zoicite observed, looking up from his conversation with Ami. "And he did say something about wanting to meet a woman again."

"Like fire…" Minako remembered. "I wonder…if Rei's been here before?"

But no one could answer.

------------------------

"It's all good and well that _we're_ friends," Ami began to the only member of the Terran side that she thought would agree with her, Zoicite. "But we have to remember that we're dealing with a war that was going on well before any of us were born."

"Exactly. I've told Endymion that this is not a fairytale, things could go badly very quickly." Zoicite nodded his head.

"This is why we all should not become too attached. We never know what might happen." Ami told him.

"Especially from the reports I've heard…" Zoicite hesitated. "Don't tell Serenity and Endymion…but things are getting worse on the Moon-Earth front…"

-----------------------

Luna watched the Queen who resembled a magnificent statue as she sat in her white throne. It was amazing it was still white as so many murderers had sat upon it. She kept her head down though. She didn't want to accidentally invoke the Queen's wrath. Next to her, Artemis was looking at Luna, wondering what she was waiting for. But there was an air of announcement about the Queen today.

A person came in and whispered something into the Queen's ear. The Queen nodded her head which seemed impossible because she had been sitting so still. She was like some machine, no life left in her at all. She was only able to give commands. The Queen's demands got more and more paranoid as time went on.

"We are going to war." The Queen decided. Luna and Artemis looked at each other and quickly back at the Queen.

"War?" Luna didn't know who they would be going to war with. Perhaps the Terrans for the umpteenth time. Why they didn't just establish a peace treaty or something reasonable like that was beyond her. The Queen made those decisions and the Queen was not known for her reasonable solutions. She had ordered the Neptunian princess to come and play the violin for her the other day. Michiru had not been on the Moon and the Queen had all the violins in the Moon Palace destroyed, even the one that Michiru kept specifically at the Moon Palace.

"Yes, war. On the Earth." The Queen had no emotion at all in her voice. "It is time that we crushed them. They are barbarians who live in spite because they can never have the gifts we do. They are jealous of our long lives and beautiful kingdom."

"Perhaps we shouldn't rush into war, a compromise might be—" Artemis was cut short as the Queen stopped sitting still and rose from her seat imperiously.

"Are you questioning my orders? Is your loyalty to the living goddess Selene wavering?" The Queen asked him fiercely.

"No, of course not." Artemis tried to appear meek, the only defense they had against her insanity. "I was merely suggesting a non-violent solution."

"That is not a solution. There is only one way to deal with the Terran problem." The Queen's eyes finally showed emotion, an angry fire burning in them. "This is the final solution."

Luna wanted to tell the Queen that it was a bad plan, that by doing this she would only prove herself a tyrannical fool. But how could she? She would lose her head. And perhaps Luna was not as brave as she thought herself to be. It was not only for herself she worried but for Artemis as well. She had to keep his safety in mind as well. If she spoke out, she just knew that the Queen would have them both killed.

She met his blue eyes for a moment.

_We must keep our silence…if only to save the other. _

_ There is nothing we can do here. _

_ The living goddess Selene if she was trapped in this body would be a devil. _

-------------------------

Ami found herself waking up with the thought that someone else was in her room. She sat up and looked through her curtains but saw nothing. Then she heard her door open and shut.

Quickly she sat up and stared at the door. She got up and slid out of bed. The floor was cold causing her to wince but she quickly hurried across to the door and opened it. Just as she looked into the hallway, someone swept around the corner at the end of the hall.

She set off after them, wondering who it was. If it was one of the other Inner Senshi, wouldn't they just wake her up? She followed this phantom down different hallways, always finding herself getting small glimpses.

Then she saw it go in through a pair of doors just as she came around yet another corner. Ami knew where these doors led. They went to the library.

Through rows of books Ami chased what she now saw was a cloaked figure. She kept trying to catch up with them but the cloaked figure was very clever at staying ahead of the blue-haired girl.

Finally, they had gone through most of the rows and rows of shelves when the cloaked figured dropped a book on the ground and kept going. Ami stopped and picked up the book. It was a leather bound book with no title. She went to the end of the row to see if she could see where the cloaked figure was but saw no one.

She opened the book which she discovered was a journal and read.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ Today is the day I decided to go to Earth now that I am Queen. It's strange to think that. Queen Serenity IX. But being the Queen is so much better then having someone rule over you the way mother did. I went because I thought about negotiating peace unlike my mother. She always told me that I was holy. She told me that I was a direct descendent of the goddess Selene. Is this true? I have no idea. _

_ But today is the day I met Endymion. He is to be King of the Earth and I know him I love him dearly already! I can only hope he loves me as well. He is Endymion X which is funny because that we are nine and ten, right in a row. How perfectly wonderful. _

Ami could hardly believe her eyes. The Queen, the woman who hated Earth more then anyone she knew had _gone _there?! Even knew the king who must be Endymion's father! Where had this come from?

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ Endymion kissed me today! I have visited the Earth four times since my last entry and I have decided it is the most wonderful place I've ever seen. Endymion can't take his eyes off me for a moment. However there is a problem with some young noblewoman who came and interrupted our time together. I do not like her; she looks like she's going to cause trouble for our happiness. _

_ Endymion looked very guilty when she arrived. Perhaps he thinks she'll tell on us. I don't think she knows I am from the Moon yet. Even if she did, what could she do? I am the Queen of the Moon and I have the Ginzuishou at my disposal. Far more powerful then that pinhead. _

_ He also thinks peace would be good for we think much the same most of the time. I think he is my soul mate. _

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ The advisors want to know where I am spending my days. How can I possibly tell them? I shall surprise everyone one day with the news. Endymion and I can't bear to be apart at all now. It's been a few months and Endymion talks of beautiful I am to him. I love him so! _

_ Endymion made love to me. I feel that we are now inseparable but there was something on Endymion's mind, a dark look in his eyes I did not understand. That girl showed up again at the end of our visit. Why does she always know where to find us? I'm beginning to despise her. I've asked Endymion to make sure she doesn't come around. Endymion seems to indulge her for some reason. That girl gives me looks though when she knows Endymion isn't looking. What a hateful girl! As if I'm a bad person! At least I don't try to interfere with anyone's happiness. _

_ It does not really matter because I know Endymion loves me. I know that he wishes we could be together always and soon I shall be able to declare peace between us all. _

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ It has been awhile since I last wrote in this journal but today is the day I found out. I'm pregnant with Endymion's child. I told him, confident that he would be happy. He has asked that we keep our love a secret for a little longer and I am happy to do whatever he wishes. But he did not seem so happy with the thought of the baby. There is something bothering him. I'm beginning to think it's that twit. What a fool that girl is! She came in on us arguing and she took one look at the both of us and took off running. What happened you might ask? _

_ Endymion ran after her! Her! I am going to be the mother of his child and he runs from me and to her! Why is that? Why is she so important to him? I don't understand it at all. He came back and told me that we must keep the baby a secret. I gave him my word I would. Nothing could convince me to betray him. Nothing at all. I will wait and stay in perfect health so that Endymion does not have to worry about the baby at all. I told the advisors to quit asking me questions as they were not my parents. Serves them right. I headed for my rooms and let only my personal healer and midwife watch over me. She knows what I have and is sworn to secrecy. She's the only one I can trust. Her and her apprentice, a tiny girl named Luna. They look after me while I lay in bed, only getting up to go visit Endymion. _

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ The baby is growing and my belly is getting rounder and rounder. Endymion seems distracted when he meets with me and he only meets with me for a little while before he has to go do something. I'm beginning to worry that he does not care for me anymore. That seems impossible to me. When he does come, that stupid girl is never far behind him! When I bear his child and he is attending to my every whim I shall order him to send that girl far from the both of us. _

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ Today was the worst day of my entire life. I went down to Earth only to catch Endymion kissing that girl! I cried and asked him why he had done it he told me that all along he had been engaged to this girl. He thought he had fallen in love with me but then he wasn't so sure. He thought if he said anything I would declare war on them. And he is right. He tried to comfort me but I pushed his hands away and left. _

_ War on them. War on them both! And I will give Endymion his child when it is born for it shall undoubtedly look like him and I will have nothing to do with it! I should drown the thing but I know I will not only because this baby will not be to blame for Endymion's lies! I will never forgive them as long as I live. _

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_ This is my last entry. I need nothing to confess anything to as I will become a pure and beautiful Queen that will always be remembered as perfect. Today was the day that Endymion's son was born into the world. I sent him to the Earth Palace and as I did I begged Selene to make sure that it was Endymion's own son that brought about the downfall of the Earth and the Terrans. A curse on those people who thought they were just as good as Lunarians! _

"Serenity…" Ami trailed off, not believing what she had just read. "Serenity is Endymion's half-sister!"

She couldn't tell anyone. She couldn't tell Serenity, for it would be too much for her princess. Ami wished she could confront the Queen but knew that was suicide. Who had been that person in the library?

Instead she did nothing to disrupt their lives but wished she could do something to help them. Endymion and Serenity, having no idea that they were of the same blood line. If what the Queen always said was true, then wasn't Endymion of sacred blood? And how could she curse him like that?

Or perhaps it wasn't true. Perhaps Lunarians weren't any better than Terrans.

---------------------

_The castle fell, the stones crumbling and tumbling away. There was nothing but a huge dark presence in front of her and the stone cold whiteness of the Queen. Fallen bodies, everyone was dead. _

_ The white Moon Palace now soaked in blood. _

The senshi of Mars found herself waking up, gasping for breath and trying not to think of the horrible visions that had come to her in her dreams. They were haunting her always. A constant reminder what awaited if the Queen was allowed to rule the kingdom.

Jadeite stirred next to her. Rei was already sitting up and he sat up as well, the blankets falling down as he put an arm around her.

"Are you having a nightmare?" He asked her in her ear.

"Yes." Rei answered as she closed her eyes. "A nightmare that's going to come true."

"What sort of nightmare?" Jadeite inquired.

"You wouldn't understand." Rei turned away from him. "The kingdom will fall…What if the Queen is not the only cause? What if the Earth has something to do with it?"

"Do you not trust us?" Jadeite pulled away from her.

"How can I trust you?" Rei's words were cold and bitter. "How can I trust any of you? I can only trust me and my guardians. I have loyalty to only one person."

"So I'm nothing to you?" Jadeite was angry with her now.

"I am nothing to you." Rei answered. "I'm going to see what the others are doing." She hurried and got up and got ready to leave the room. Jadeite sat in the bed saying nothing at all.

Just as she was about to go out the door, his voice stopped her.

"You don't know that I love you, do you?" Jadeite asked and Rei turned to look into his icy blue eyes, the person that had gotten close to her when she refused to let anybody in. She wanted to say something to him, anything. But no words came out at all.

So she said nothing and turned, going out the door and closing it behind her.

------------------------

"What are these?" Beryl looked at the strange monsters that were now dwelling in the cave with Metallia. She came to visit the entity every day now. No one asked her where she was going any more because she now snapped at them. She was fighting back and standing up for herself. No longer was she the controllable High Priestess.

"They are youma, they are your soldiers." Metallia explained. "Did you bring my energy?"

"Yes of course." Beryl held out the ball that Metallia had given her and energy wafted from it to Metallia. "They are monsters though."

"They are yours to command." Metallia reassured her. "And if take them with you, you can convert men to your side. You carry my power in your ball."

"I…I don't know…" Beryl began to feel uneasy. A lot of Metallia's plans made her feel uneasy these days. It was not easy to deal with some of the things that Metallia wanted her to do.

"When you've done all these things, you will have Endymion." Metallia used the promise that made Beryl agree to anything. "You will be able to be happy and be Queen at his side. Does that not please you? I live to serve only you."

Beryl hesitated. If Metallia said it was for her then she supposed that it must be alright. Metallia wouldn't lie to her. But at the same time, Beryl was beginning to feel different then she had. Was it power that Metallia was supplying her or something else?

She went back to the Temple and snapped at the nearest person, a young girl who was training to be a priestess. She had been scrubbing the floors and Beryl was annoyed and kicked the bucket over. When an elder priestess tried to talk to her, Beryl shrugged her off.

"I believe _I'm _the High Priestess." Beryl gave her a condescending look. Just wait until she was Queen! Then they would all be sorry! But at the same time, Beryl didn't understand why she had kicked that bucket over. It was a cruel thing to do. Beryl wasn't cruel.

_What is happening to me? _

_ Does Metallia have something to do with it?_

_ I want to believe Metallia and the promises that I keep receiving but those youma who are supposed to serve me as soldiers…the energy I have to take from other people and give to her…_

Beryl wondered if she did need Metallia to get Endymion. Might it be that his moon girl was only a passing fancy? That she was the one he really loved? She had to know.

It didn't take long to find Endymion for once. He was his horses again. Beryl approached quietly and Endymion didn't hear her until she tapped on his shoulder.

"Beryl!" Endymion looked happy to see her. Then he paused for a moment. "You look different. Have you gotten taller?"

"I don't know." Beryl was uneasy. She couldn't tell him about Metallia but she had to try and get him without Metallia's help. Maybe she could forget all about Metallia and leave her in that wasteland. "Endymion…I have to tell you something…"

"What is it Beryl?" Endymion put a hand on her shoulder, steadying her.

"I…I…" Beryl looked down and then back up into his beautiful blue eyes. "I love you."

"Beryl…" Endymion trailed off, obviously surprised.

"I wanted you to know…I love you…I've always loved you." Beryl confessed all her feelings.

"I think…I think I almost did love you once." Endymion said as truthfully as possible. Beryl felt a painful grip beginning to take hold of her heart. "But then I met her and I realized what love was truly like. I love you as a sister Beryl, but nothing more."

"Her? Her? _Her_?" Beryl wanted to hit him. "This girl you barely know! This girl…this girl from the Moon!"

"You know?" Endymion's eyes went wide.

"Of course I know!" Beryl never felt more hurt and betrayed in her whole life. "How can you pick her?!" And she turned, running away even as she heard him call her name.

He was probably concerned that she would go tell Queen Demeter. But no, Beryl went instead to the only person who had not yet left her to the wolves.

"Metallia, I won't question you anymore if you get me Endymion." Beryl fell to her knees in front of the ball of energy. "If you promise to kill the Princess of the Moon."

Metallia weighed her choices for a few moments.

_"You cannot harm the Princess of the White Moon." _

_ "If you promise to kill the Princess of the Moon." _

"Your wish is my command." Metallia answered. For what that silly garnet-eyed woman did not know was that you can not strike a bargain with the devil and expect the devil to pay.

----------------------

_"Memento mori…"_

("Remember that you will die…")


	3. Part the Third

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Warnings: Dark, angst, betrayal, and politics.

------------------

**Our Kingdom Disdain**

_(Part the Third)_

_---------------------_

"I had forgotten that you are only a common boy. How should you understand reasons of State? You must learn, child, that what would be wrong for you or any of the common people is not wrong in a great Queen such as I. The weight of the world is on our shoulders. We must be freed from all rules. Ours is a high and lonely destiny."

-Jadis, Last Queen of Charn, _The__ Chronicles of Narnia_

"_Tantum religio potuit suadere malorum_."

("To so many evils religion has persuaded men.")

-Lucretius

"You, too, were brought to this planet from far across the galaxy. Are not our origins the same?"

-Nehalennia, _Act 41_

----------------------

It was a place that was almost never spoken of. There were only whispers and children's fears that told tales of it. A dark side to every pure thing. For nothing is perfect and without it's flaws.

It was a stain on her perfect kingdom in the Queen's eyes and therefore she never mentioned it at all.

The dark side of the Moon.

When a Lunarian died their body was taken from the bright beautiful white side of the moon to the dark side, in the desolate wasteland. This custom caused the Lunarians to refer to it only as the 'Dead Moon.'

However, they were part of the Moon Kingdom in its own way and it was ruled by a Queen who was supposed to be quite beautiful but if you saw her, you would die that day. That was the tale that was told.

Luna and Artemis knew that this was not true. Neither had ventured through the mirror and into the land of the Dead Moon but they both knew enough about it to know that such superstitions were just that, superstitions. The Dead Moon had to be told they were going for war, no matter if the Queen had not said it should be done.

The last time this Dead Moon Queen had not been told of a major event happening, there had been problems. To avoid further problems, Artemis and Luna decided to go themselves. It was dangerous; they didn't know how this Queen would react to their presence.

It was through the looking glass that they had to go.

The mirror was located in the palace that led there. Luna and Artemis quietly went through; holding hands for they did not know what was awaiting them on the other side.

"What is this?" A funny sounding voice asked. "It's people from the White Moon!"

"The White Moon?" Another voice called in the darkness that now surrounded the two Lunarians. "What are they doing here? Did they get lost?"

"We're here to see Queen Nehalennia." Artemis tried to speak with a calm voice but it was unnerving hearing others talking without being able to see them.

"They're here to see the Queen!" Another voice squealed. "Well that _is _something!"

"So let's take them to her!" Another voice giggled with delight and suddenly Artemis and Luna were being pulled by their free hands forward and apart. Artemis and Luna held their hands together as tightly as possibly so that they would not lose the other in the darkness.

Luna and Artemis were shoved forward and they were walking on a rather solid stone that Luna couldn't quite place from the feel under her feet. They were both jostled and Luna's foot slipped and instead of floor, there was nothing. Artemis yanked her back towards him.

_We're walking on a narrow path._

This she could finally see by the way the masses seemed to be going in one thinned line.

"Artemis…" Luna didn't know how to tell him she thought they should turn back now. This was dangerous, maybe more dangerous then they had originally thought. But he made a noise that kept her silent.

_It is important we do this. If we don't…_

_ We may end up getting attacked from two different sides._

Then they were in a huge hall that was mirror after mirror. As she walked along, Luna noticed that her reflection wasn't always the same. The first couple of ones she was the same young woman with dark hair. That was when she realized that the mirror shouldn't be able to see her so clearly in the darkness but it could…it didn't make sense.

The mirrors showed her as a cat and Luna found it bizarre to look at. She had seen her cat self in a mirror before but it was slightly startling when she knew she wasn't transformed. She turned to see Artemis staring at his own reflections as well.

But then she was a woman again but this woman did not have to wear the mark of a Lunarian, she was just a simple woman, a simple life. Was the mirror able to see what she herself wanted? The images became more enticing, ones of her as a bride, ones of her with a full belly, meaning she was pregnant.

An image of her with a crown on her head. As though she were queen…her eyes went wide and she took a step back into Artemis.

"I take it you don't like what you see?" An icy, creepy, voice asked. "Or maybe you _do_ like what you see but are unwilling to admit it."

"Who are you?" Luna asked and saw that Artemis was setting his jaw firmly.

"Is that any way to address a Queen?" The voice questioned them. "Bring them forward you incompetent fools!" The crowd shoved at them and Luna and Artemis were separated before they could say anything, being pushed to the front of the large crowd. Luna wondered how it was possible that none of them were falling off the ledges.

Finally they were at the front of the crowd, a dais with a large throne that looked like it was made of darkened glass was sitting on the raised platform. It was not these things that Luna immediately saw but the goddess like woman sitting there.

Her hair was darker then a crows' wing. It was so smooth that Luna thought it might be made of glass. This woman had a hairstyle very similar to her own. Her skin was in sharp contrast with her hair, a white that made her look as though she were really a statue. Her eyes were framed with long dark lashes and they looked like the eyes of a true cat, with thing vertical slits amid the pale blue. Her flowing gown was black and white and on top of it she wore a dark purple cape. On her forehead was three crescent moons with a dark circle of some black stone above them, maybe to show the superiority of the Dead Moon.

This was without a doubt the Queen.

"I am the Queen Nehalennia of the Dead Moon." The Dark Queen pronounced giving them a smug look that made her look even more like a cat. "Who are you and what is your business in my kingdom?"

"We're messengers from the White Moon." Artemis spoke firmly. "I am Artemis and this is Luna."

"Messengers from the White Moon?" Queen Nehalennia raised her eyebrows and said it slowly and slyly. "Since when did that fool Serenity condescend to telling me anything? Don't tell me she gave birth to another brat…"

"No." Luna shook her head. "The Moon is declaring war on the Earth."

"The _White_ Moon is declaring war on the Earth." Queen Nehalennia corrected Luna. "If I declare war on anyone it will be that White Queen. She claims to be of some ancient lineage and therefore allowed to make all the decisions of these kingdoms. If she wants my support tell her to come and ask me for it."

"She does not ask for support only that you do not assist the Earth." Artemis was lying, the Queen Serenity had no idea they were even there. But he was a wonderful diplomat.

"That _would_ bring her trouble, wouldn't it?" Queen Nehalennia looked rather amused by the idea. "I wonder what she would give me in return for not aiding her enemies…"

"The protection of the Ginzuishou should be enough." Luna spoke a little more sternly than she intended. She was not sure she liked this Queen one bit…did she care nothing for her subjects and their well-being? But then, neither did Queen Serenity.

"That damned Ginzuishou!" Queen Nehalennia was not calm at all as it was mentioned and hit the armrest of her throne.

"The Ginzuishou! The Ginzuishou!" The crowd behind them sang mockingly together.

"Shut up you fools!" Queen Nehalennia ordered and the ruckus immediately died down. "I wonder, what are your positions in your fair white court?"

"I am the advisor of Princess Serenity X and Artemis and I both train the Sailor-Senshi." Luna answered and then when she saw the cruel smile of Queen Nehalennia, spreading across the pure white face, she knew she had made a mistake.

"I suppose that you would be…_missed_?" Queen Nehalennia said the word in such a way that it sent shivers up and down Luna's spine.

"We cannot stay." Artemis seemed to be trying to be calm and sound as though he couldn't tell what the Queen's intentions were. "We must go; we only came to deliver that message."

"And you've done a wonderful job." Queen Nehalennia's eyes were lit up. "Surely you would like a reward…"

"No rewards will be necessary." Luna pretended to be demure but a cold feeling of dread was creeping around in her insides.

"Oh, but I _insist_." The maniacal light in the Dark Queen's eyes made their hands clasped together. "Seize them!" The crowd surged to grab them but just as the hands went to grasp their arms and legs, both of them concentrated and turned into cats.

They ran among the confused legs of the crowd, having to slip through them all. There were cries of, "I've got them!" intermixed with yells of anger from people who couldn't catch the two cats.

Above it all was the repeated shrieking command of Queen Nehalennia. "Seize them, seize them!"

With the eyes of cats, they could see in the darkness and they found each other as they reached the end of the crowd who were all in confusion. Then they ran until they saw the dark tint of the mirror that would take them back to the Kingdom where they belonged.

As Luna turned her head, giving one last look at the Dead Moon Kingdom, she wondered how it was that a kingdom could fall into such madness.

_When a ruler is mad, so is their kingdom._

---------------------

Hotaru was sitting on a rock overlooking the vast seas of Saturn and quietly throwing stones into it from time to time out of boredom. The ghosts of children were running along the beach below and Yaten was watching them with careful green eyes.

She had gotten used to the silver-haired woman's presence and often found it hard to remember what life had been like before there was anyone else around that could feel as she could.

"Do you like children, Yaten?" Hotaru ventured the question.

"They're annoying; they don't know when to be quiet." Yaten looked away from the children with an irritated look gracing her features.

"Oh." Hotaru smiled to herself. She knew that Yaten was just saying that. Yaten seemed to always want to know where all the children were and what they were doing. She had children report to him throughout the day.

She explained that this was all part of her duty as her protector, to make sure her subjects were well and there was no reason for discord. Of course, all her subjects were ghosts but that didn't faze Yaten at all. They did have long conversations at times, her and Yaten but most of the time they stayed together in a comfortable silence.

_It is nice…to be around someone who is an adult. _

Hotaru told her of her meeting with the other Senshi and she was surprised by the idea that there was a Senshi for each planet. Then Yaten went on to say that it made sense as her princess was a Senshi herself and was supposed to watch over the planet. She did not like the idea that all these planetary Senshi served a princess who was not a Senshi.

"They should rule their own planets. What does this princess know of planets other then her own? Has she visited them all?" It was the question he posed when she mentioned her princess. It made Hotaru feel doubtful when she said that. Was the princess really so good? She had never come to meet Hotaru…she probably didn't even know Hotaru existed.

Hotaru told him all about Setsuna and her going to the land of Elysion and how she hoped she could visit it again some day, with Yaten if she wanted to go. Yaten vowed she would go if her princess asked her to.

It was hard to get used to, the idea that Yaten was _her _protector. She was the one who was supposed to protect someone. At night she would ask herself questions which became troubling to her.

Suppose that she could only save one person and the princess and Setsuna were both about to die? Who would she save? Or the princess and Yaten? Or Yaten and Setsuna? It was hard to know that she had sworn to put the princess' life first and if she did not obey that oath, she would be forsworn.

_It is a bad thing to be forsworn…_

_ But how does one decide these things?_

She looked down at the water and shimmering in its depths she saw the image of a beautiful white palace but she had never seen it before. A wave went through it and she saw it ruins and then ripple went through, a dark silver followed that ripple and Hotaru's eyes widened.

Sometimes, in her dreams, there was a dark silver thing that made her afraid. A blade of some sort…and a voice that spoke to her.

_"When the Glaive falls…"_

She did not understand those words and so the dreams frightened her badly.

"Is something wrong?" Yaten inquired and Hotaru shook herself.

"No…I just feel like…something's going to happen. I wonder if Setsuna is okay…" Hotaru trailed off, looking out across the sea.

---------------------

The youma struck in a place far from the D point of the North Pole, far from the palace as well so the news that monsters had destroyed a large city took some time traveling to the palace.

When it did arrive, Queen Demeter immediately sent troops to stop them, including the Shittenou, who were all going because it was Nephrite's kingdom and he had to protect it. Thus they all went even after she had protested to this. She had reminded them that they were also the sworn protectors of Prince Endymion but eventually had to give in.

Prince Endymion had been locked up in the palace and was surrounded by guards no matter how many times he ordered them away. He hated being stuck in the palace and he hated the fact that he could not see Serenity. It was pure torture and he felt like they had cut off one of his limbs but not allowing him out. He demanded to go fight with the Shittenou but his mother denied him this liberty, for his own safety.

Queen Demeter knew she had to consult Beryl as she was the High Priestess of Gaia and had her sent for. The messengers had a hard time finding her and when they did, she came into Demeter's room with a slightly haughty look to her.

_Is this that girl who seemed so eager to prove herself? _

_ She looks different somehow…_

"My queen." Beryl curtsied in such a fashion that it didn't seem the least bit respectful.

"Good day Beryl." Queen Demeter wondered if perhaps the news of the attacks was getting to Beryl. After all, being High Priestess she should have known of monsters being present before anyone. "As I'm sure you've been told already, there are youma attacking the western part of the world."

"Of course I have heard." Beryl scoffed. "Or perhaps you doubt my abilities as High Priestess?"

"I'll thank you not to act so insolently towards your Queen." Demeter's eyes narrowed. Beryl used to be so sweet and now…she wondered what had happened to her. "What can you tell us of these youma?"

"That there are many." Beryl spoke coolly. "They have come in great numbers."

"How did they get here? Is this the reason Elysian is closed to us?" Demeter questioned.

"A meteor came from the sun and hit Earth." Beryl explained to the older woman. "An evil must have been present. In some places of the world, dark crystal formations are sticking out of the earth as a tree would."

"Where is this evil emanating from? We must find that and destroy it." Demeter declared immediately.

"Brilliant strategy my queen." Beryl said in a voice that was bordering on sarcastic. "It is not as easy as that."

"For the High Priestess?" Demeter decided to give Beryl back exactly what she was giving out.

"It would be difficult for _anyone_." Beryl's eyes were lit up with fury. "I have no time to listen to the words of someone who does not know anything of this situation. Sit on your throne and do what it is you do best, stand aside while the world goes on around you!"

"Beryl!" Demeter stood, dark blue eyes flashing. "You will take back those words or you will be punished!"

"I will not." Beryl's closed around the blue ball she had hidden in the skirts of her priestess garb. _Give me power Metallia…the power you promised me…_

Suddenly it seemed to Demeter that Beryl's eyes were very big and that she saw them in a sort of hypnotic way. There was a small flash and the Queen felt dazed, not sure what just took place, only that Beryl was there and whatever Beryl said was probably right, she _was _the High Priestess.

"You must keep Endymion in the palace; make sure that he is not left alone by the soldiers that guard him. It is for his own well being." Beryl said, feeling smug. She could control Demeter's simple mind! Now she could make sure he did not get out to see his pale moon princess!

_You may not have known what love was until you met her…but now you do and now you will know what it is to love me. _

"Yes, I'll do that." Demeter nodded dumbly.

"And I will take care of everything." Beryl assured her in the same lilting tones.

"Yes, you are very capable." Demeter could do nothing but agree.

_Soon I will be Queen and Demeter will be no more. _

--------------------

"It is rainy in your country." Zoicite was weary of the rain and weary of the battles. The soldiers had set up camp for the night; chasing the youma was not easy and they had sent riders ahead. Every time they caught up, they had to retreat because of the enormous number of soldiers.

"I'm used to it, even though I spent most of my life at the palace." Nephrite smiled despite all that was going on around them. "How long has it been since you sent that messenger to the palace to ask for more troops?"

"Seven days." Zoicite frowned. "I'm sure it won't be long. Unless the messenger was intercepted."

"These youma don't seem very smart." Kunzite seemed to be thinking rather hard as he sat a table across from Zoicite in the large tent that the Shittenou shared. The table was covered with maps and charts and other documents. "But yet they are very strategic about where they go…someone must be giving them orders…"

"But who?" Nephrite was also seated at the table but he was opposite of Jadeite who didn't seem to be paying any attention at all to their conversation. As of late, Jadeite spent most of his time brooding. Over what, no one knew.

"Someone who is smart enough not to wave flags that they are the leader." Zoicite stared at one of the maps. "It is possible that if we kill the leader, the others will fall easily, they will have no guide to tell them where to attack."

"What do you think Jadeite?" Kunzite questioned the blonde-haired young man who looked slightly surprised that he had been asked a question.

"We can sit here and talk about it all we want, it makes no difference." Jadeite stood up. "I'm going to go check on the soldiers." He turned and went out of the tent, the opening flapping behind him. The Shittenou all turned towards each other but none of them had an answer.

"I wonder what exactly is ailing our friend." Zoicite's mouth twisted into a frown.

"Maybe he's missing his fiery woman…" Nephrite suggested in a teasing voice.

Outside the tent, Jadeite walked around the camp, nodding at the troops who were on duty, watching the land carefully. It was good to go among the soldiers; it helped with morale if the leaders of the troops were not always in their tent. He wasn't walking just to check on them though.

It seemed that the only thing he was able to do these days was think of Rei. She was always there in the back of his mind. He shouldn't have let her leave him like that. He _should _have gone after her and made her listen to him.

She was so difficult a woman to understand. But so much like him that he knew she was the only woman for him. Why did she have to be the princess of another planet and live in a kingdom so very far from his own?

_Is destiny against us?_

_ I don't care what I have to fight…_

No one thought much of it of course. Endymion was too far away to be of any comfort; surely Endymion pined for his princess as well. Or perhaps Endymion imagined he was the only one who suffered…

And so to take his mind off of matters he would throw himself into battle, taking risks that were pure suicide. It might have looked like bravery to some but to others, it was probably seen as fearlessness and stupidity.

What he would give for those violet eyes and fiery temper…

--------------------

"Call the troops back!" Kunzite commanded, trying to be heard over the noise of the battle. "Call the troops back!" There was fighting all around him and he saw Zoicite falling from his horse but as second later, Jadeite was there and pulling the green-eyed man on his horse. They were both covered in bruises and cuts.

Kunzite himself wasn't uninjured, a deep gash in his leg made him aware that without his horse he would be very vulnerable. Nephrite was a few feet away, stabbing a youma through the head with his sword.

"Call the troops back!" Kunzite commanded again, trying to send the signal. The troops seemed to catch on and there were yells of "Retreat, retreat!" going through the crowd.

Jadeite and Zoicite were fighting their way towards Kunzite and Nephrite. Zoicite sent a fireball into the crowd of youma, cutting down their obstacles. The troops were making progress and as the four leaders of the soldiers, they had to make sure that no one was behind them before retreating themselves.

"We have to go." Kunzite told the other members of the Shittenou as they started to turn their horses. "We have to go to the troops."

"There's too many youma!" Zoicite looked very weary, he had been using magic during the entire battle and it was draining his strength.

"We're surrounded." Nephrite noted as he watched the youma back away from them and start to move around them in a horrible shrieking and wailing circle. "Are we ready to die?"

"I am." Jadeite volunteered, he tried to raise his sword but he grimaced in pain and Kunzite thought he must have a wound on his side. "This is the sort of battle Endymion has always wanted to be in and he can't be here."

"I would rather die in the service of Endymion and in a battle to defend innocent lives then anywhere else." Nephrite declared.

"I would rather die with you three than anyone else." Zoicite told them, trying to ignore his feelings of weariness.

"Get ready then." Kunzite looked at the monsters. They all braced themselves and the youma, sensing that they were ready were about to pounce.

At that moment, the youma suddenly fell over, twitching horribly and then with great burst, exploding all around them. They all were amazed by this spectacular even though they were being splattered by the insides of the youma.

As the youma fell, Kunzite shielded his eyes and saw someone walking towards them. The dark hair, the pale eyes…

"It's Beryl!" Kunzite recognized the person at last. Even though youma were exploding around her, nothing was getting on her dress. "Beryl!" He called out towards the young woman who picked up the pace and began running towards them.

"How does Beryl know we're here?" Zoicite found himself resting his head against Jadeite's back. "How is she doing this?"

"It must be the true power of the High Priestess of Gaia." Nephrite murmured in awe.

The last of the youma had finally fallen and Beryl was there, her eyes large and rather innocent, the Beryl they knew for so long.

"Kunzite! Jadeite! Zoicite! Nephrite!" Beryl looked at them, her brow furrowed in worry. "You are injured!"

"We'll live." Jadeite gave her a brave grimace.

"We could use your skills in healing." Zoicite picked his head up and looked at her. There was something strange about Beryl that Zoicite couldn't put his finger on.

"Come with me." Beryl insisted. "I can heal you better in the Temple."

"We have to return to the troops." Kunzite argued, shaking his head.

"You cannot fight with these injuries. I'd rather return you in better condition to your soldiers." Beryl gave them all a pleading look. "I'm supposed to report to Endymion and you know he won't stay where he'll be safe if he hears you're all injured." Beryl reminded them.

"She's right. We have to protect Endymion, even from himself." Nephrite reminded the others quietly. "One of us should go back and tell the troops."

"I will come back and tell them myself." Beryl promised. "Right after I take you to the temple." And all four of them found her voice rather…hypnotic. They all felt the urge to just follow Beryl.

"Yes, I think we should." Zoicite was too tired to fight his urge. "Come on."

"I agree." Kunzite, being the leader, made it final. The four of them followed Beryl who led them to a portal that led directly to the temple.

When they were just stepping into the temple, Beryl whirled around with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh no!" Beryl seemed to have just remembered something. "I have to make another stop! I remember sensing something earlier and wanted to check it out…I don't know if I should or not…it felt dangerous."

"We'll go with you." Jadeite immediately volunteered.

"No, you're all injured, I couldn't possibly—" Beryl began and was cut off.

"We wouldn't want anything happening to you Beryl." Nephrite gave her a fond smile. "Surely we cannot replace our High Priestess."

"I see there's no arguing with you." Beryl gave them a grateful smile. "I'm sure it will probably be nothing."

With that she led them into another portal and they all went through into a frozen wasteland with winds blowing all around. Immediately they felt that there was some dark presence there, waiting for them. Even though this ominous feeling came to mind, they knew they had to stay with Beryl.

She went forward, looking around as though she didn't know where she was going but then the mouth of a cave came into view. As soon as Jadeite stepped inside it after her, a horrible feeling rang through his body.

_"A nightmare that's going to come true." _

How odd that the prophetic words of Rei were ringing in his ears at that moment.

They continued to follow her, trusting Beryl to know when to stop and think about turning around. If Beryl felt the dark presence could be dealt with then they had to trust in her abilities. Did she not just kill an army of youma?

Deeper into the cave they saw that there was something glowing further ahead.

"What is that light?" Zoicite questioned Kunzite.

"I don't know." Kunzite didn't like this. "Beryl…perhaps we should turn back."

"It's my duty to look." Beryl stuck out her chin defiantly. "I have to help protect the Earth."

"It's alright Beryl, we're right behind you." Jadeite didn't wholly believe in his words right then but he said it anyways. The light was gone and they were in utter darkness, Zoicite stumbled over Kunzite who winced at the extra weight on his wounded leg. It sent him tumbling forward, taking Nephrite and Jadeite with them.

They stopped rolling at last, probably at the bottom of this deep cave.

"Jadeite?" Zoicite picked up his head, he was so dizzy and all he wanted to do was lie down and sleep. He reached up and touched his forehead. It was bleeding.

"Zoicite?" Jadeite sounded as though his head had been hit too, his words were dazed. "Kunzite?"

"I'm here." Kunzite sat up and found he couldn't seem any of them.

"I'm here too." Nephrite's voice announced. "Where's Beryl?"

"Beryl?" Jadeite began feeling around him. "Beryl?"

There was no answer at all. All of them had a horrible sinking feeling. Where was Beryl? Had she hit her head as well and perhaps had been knocked unconscious? What if she was dead?

They should have turned around when they had the chance.

All at once the room filled with dark purple light, beaming from the center and the Shittenou looked into that light and fell over on the ground, stiff as boards. A shell of purple light covered each one.

Beryl stepped out of the shadows.

"Will they be okay Metallia?" Beryl questioned, looking at them curiously.

"Oh yes." Metallia seemed rather sure of herself. "When they wake up they will have nothing but utter devotion to you. They will forget about those brats from the White Moon."

"Good." Beryl smiled. She had helped them! Saved them from those evil ones. "They thought I destroyed the youma army but that was only a quarter of it. Now they will love me and with their help I will have Endymion."

"Yes, and you will rule." Metallia reminded her.

"Yes, I will." Beryl agreed.

---------------------

_"Rei…"_

_ His icy blue eyes looked deep into her own. _

_ "You have to help me." _

_ "No." She shook her head. _

_ Then Jadeite burst into flames right in front of her eyes. _

Rei woke up and found herself sitting up and getting out of bed immediately. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. She looked out her window and saw the Earth.

_Why must I dream of you?_

_ Has something happened to you?_

Rei only paused for a moment before hurrying out of her room and into Minako's room. Minako was sleeping soundly and that didn't surprise Rei. Minako was not as sensitive to these things and as of late, Rei was really questioning Minako's ability as a Senshi. She never voiced these out loud, it was the seed of doubt that had been planted in her.

"Minako!" Rei woke her up quickly.

"What is it?" Minako opened her eyes sleepily. She rubbed them and saw the worried look on Rei's face.

"Something just happened. Something horrible." Rei seemed confused. "I don't know what it is…but I think it has something to do with the Earth."

"Of course something bad is happening with the Earth! We declared war on them!" Minako was angry about that and Rei didn't blame her. It was so stupid of the Queen to do this. It was as though she had decided out of nowhere.

When Princess Serenity had heard the news, she refused to come out of her room and spent her days weeping. They had the advantage, the Earth would be conquered, and the Queen would have the rulers of Earth killed.

That was the way of Serenity's line.

"No, that's not what I mean." Rei shook her head. "I think something has happened to…" She couldn't bring herself to say that she thought something bad had happened to Jadeite. She didn't want to bring that to Minako's attention. "To Endymion's guard."

"The Shittenou?" Minako's big blue eyes went round. Small wonder, it was obvious that Minako had been smitten with the leader of the Shittenou. "Do you think…we should go to Earth?"

"Yes. Just to see." Rei said quickly. "But we cannot take Serenity with us. It's too dangerous."

"I'll go wake Ami and Makoto." Minako nodded her head in agreement. "If something awful has happened then it's best to make sure Serenity doesn't become involved."

They woke the other two Senshi and they all snuck to the transports. With all the transports bearing messages and troops for the Queen's army, one flying off didn't make a difference.

They were all worried by Rei's warning that something bad had happened. Ami was frowning to herself, the way she always did when she was worried. Minako was biting her lip and Makoto was impatiently pacing in the transport.

It landed on the Earth where it always did. Outside the palace. They all got out of it and then, they debated about what they should do.

"We could sneak into the palace." Minako glanced at the wall surrounding the city. "It'll be dangerous…but we could do it."

"Alright." Rei nodded in agreement. "Let's—"

"You don't have to sneak in." Jadeite's voice made Rei freeze. It sounded like his voice but there was something just not right about it. They all turned to see the Shittenou there. They looked as they always had but…different.

"You're here." Minako blinked in confusion. "So nothing bad has happened to you?" The four generals turned towards each other and exchanged amused looks.

"Not that I can recall." Zoicite shrugged.

"Where's Endymion?" Makoto suddenly asked.

"We don't know." Kunzite shook his head. "Our queen says it is best we do not see him."

"Your queen?" Rei questioned suspiciously.

"The Queen Beryl." Jadeite answered. "She is our ruler and has promised us great things if we do as she commands."

"What?" Minako took a step back. "You are sworn to protect Endymion."

"I don't remember that." Kunzite answered in a cold voice. "I think I would remember swearing allegiance to someone other then our beloved queen."

"Our queen says that she will accept you all on her side if you are willing to swear your undying allegiance to her." Nephrite explained.

"We are sworn already." Rei's eyes narrowed.

"But think of it." Jadeite took a step towards her. "You will receive great power, something that your princess cannot give you. Is it right that just because she is born, she is ruler?"

"It is her divine right." Minako argued.

"Are you not princesses and queen in your own right?" Zoicite posed the question. "Is it right that you have to rule under a princess?"

"You are all kings in your own right." Ami answered back logically. "Is it right that you rule under Beryl?" The faces of the Shittenou tightened with anger.

"Of course it is right." Kunzite did not seem to see the discrepancy in logic. "Our queen is the true Queen."

"What's wrong with you?" Minako asked Kunzite with an angry, shaking voice. "You were sworn to Endymion! Is your loyalty as fickle as that?!"

"Something's wrong with them." Rei couldn't decide what it was. "I don't know what though."

"Who is this Beryl?" Ami asked the others quietly. None of them knew the answer.

"Join with Queen Beryl, there is nothing to lose." Jadeite was looking at Rei in particular. But something about his gaze said that he didn't know who she was. It was as though he knew he knew her, but could not place it.

"Their memories have been modified." Rei told the others. "They have been turned…turned to something evil."

"We should leave." Makoto suggested immediately when this had sunk in.

"You won't be offered this change again!" Jadeite warned them. "The next time we meet, it will be your demise." The others turned and fled but Rei stood and faced him.

"I see your words of love are worth nothing." And that was all she said before she went after the other Senshi and back to the transport.

The other Shittenou murmured something to each other but Jadeite felt struck by those words.

_It hurts…but why? _

_ Do I…know that woman? _

_ Did I love her? _

_------------------------_

Endymion sat in his chair, not wanting food or drink but mechanically putting them into his mouth. He couldn't believe he was stuck inside the castle! His mother wouldn't let him leave, even when he heard one of the soldiers talking about the Shittenou disappearing and then reappearing and acting strangely.

_I hope nothing has happened to you…_

And even though his dearest friends probably needed him, he could not go to them and so his thoughts turned to Serenity. Where was she? What was she doing? It had been so long since he had seen her…he longed for her kisses, her sweet voice…he longed for _her_.

It was getting dark. Another day of captivity, all because he was a prince! He wished fervently at that moment that he had been born something simple, a shepherd maybe, so that he might come and go as he pleased!

"Prince Endymion." A woman's voice whispered and he turned to see that a tall woman was standing in the shadows. He couldn't see her very well but he thought she was holding a staff. "It is time."

"Time for what?" Endymion was confused. "How did you get in here? The soldiers would have seen—"

"I need no doors." The woman spoke in an all-knowing tone. "It is time for you to be with your princess."

"Serenity?" Endymion looked but saw that there was no one standing with this woman in the shadows. "Where?"

"Follow me and I will take you to her kingdom. You must not be caught and you must go to her." The woman told him. "If you cannot do this…I will not bother to take you."

"I can." Endymion stood up. "How will we leave? The soldiers at the doors…"

"I told you, I need no doors." The woman hit her staff on the ground and something appeared in thin air. It was a portal. "Come with me Endymion."

"Alright." Endymion didn't think twice about this, didn't think about how this woman might be leading him towards his doom or to happiness. She was taking him out of his cage and he longed for Serenity's touch.

She led him into the portal and when it closed, Endymion saw that he was standing in a great hall with doors as far as the eye could see in any direction. The woman, now in the light, had dark green hair that flowed down and garnet eyes. She was holding what appeared to be a large key but the belt of keys around her waist held smaller ones.

She was dressed as one of Serenity's own guard was dressed but he did not remember her.

"Who are you?" Endymion asked.

"That is not important and you must not tell anyone that you have seen me." She spoke in a voice that told him it would be dangerous to do so. She unlocked a door a little further down and opened it. "Go, she is on the balcony." He looked into the doorway and saw that there was a garden but he could see a balcony and maybe someone standing on it.

Endymion didn't hesitate as he walked forward and into the Moon Kingdom. He rushed forward, pausing to see if the woman had followed him but apparently she had not. He would keep her secret as she had helped him.

"Who's there?" Serenity's frightened voice asked as he came around a large bush.

"It is me." Endymion looked up at her, his beautiful white and silver princess and thought she had never looked so lovely. "Serenity, it's me."

"Endymion!" Serenity rushed to the edge of the balcony and he made his way up the stairs to run towards her and they met in a tight embrace. "Endymion! I didn't want this war, I didn't know what to do…"

"I do not blame you." Endymion comforted her. It was Serenity. He loved her so. "Come, Serenity, we must go."

"Where will we go?" Serenity asked him.

"Far away from this place." Endymion took a hold of her hands. "Far away from the Moon and the Earth…"

"Together…" Serenity agreed. "I only want to be with you."

"That is all I want." Endymion kissed her and just as their lips brushed together, it felt as though something had hit the palace and the whole place shook. Serenity clung to Endymion.

"What was that?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Endymion shook his head. "Come on, we'll take your transport…"

"No, Minako and Rei disabled it." Serenity looked sadly at the ground. "It won't work."

"How will we leave?" Endymion asked her as the palace shook again.

"The emergency transports!" Serenity's eyes lit up. "They're on the other side of the palace." She took his hand and they went through her room but just as they opened Serenity's door, they ran into Kakyuu. "Kakyuu!" She looked from Endymion to Kakyuu and wondered if Kakyuu would tell. But Kakyuu was too occupied.

"The Earth is attacking!" Kakyuu told her urgently.

"That's impossible!" Endymion declared. "There's no way…we were too busy fighting the youma army…"

"Youma army?" Serenity repeated in a shocked voice. "Kakyuu, go find shelter somewhere, stay out of the way of the fighting."

"Yes my lady." Kakyuu bowed her head and ran off quickly.

"Come on, this attack…we have to run away." Serenity felt tears welling up.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to those transports or dying doing so." Endymion vowed.

"If you die…I would die as well." Serenity swore. The two lovers ran through the halls, the palace kept shaking horribly, as though ready to topple over. Servants were running left and right, it was utter chaos.

They were going down the stairs and soon, soon they would be where the emergency transports were. Serenity felt only Endymion's hand in her own and nothing else at that moment.

She stopped short as two crows flew right in front of her, squawking loudly. It was just Deimos and Phobos, probably looking for Rei. She turned suddenly. She had remembered the Sailor Senshi. What if they were in danger?

But the crows flew past a woman that was not one of the Sailor Senshi.

It was Beryl, a sword in her hand, her eyes full of anger and hate at the sight of the princess.

"Princess Serenity of the Moon." Beryl held out the sword in front of her. "Are you ready to die?"

"Beryl!" Endymion stepped forward, his hand going to the hilt of his own sword. "Beryl, what are you doing?"

"This princess has blinded you Endymion!" Beryl told him. "She has made you forget your planet! I had to defend it myself! Do you consider your love for her more then the love of your mother or your kingdom?"

"She is worth more to me than my kingdom." Endymion told the dark-haired girl whose eyes widened, obviously wounded. Then she went back to her determined and angry face.

"That is why she has to die." Beryl declared. "She has turned you as selfish as she is herself!"

"Don't do this Beryl." Endymion drew his sword. "I don't want to have to fight you."

"Then don't." She told him in a harsh voice. "Let me kill this idiot Moon girl and then there will be no more discord between us."

"Beryl…" Endymion trailed off, his eyes filling with pain as the palace rocked around them and pillars were being shaken loose. "Beryl…I told you that I love you as a sister and it's true. You are like my sister. Please, put down your sword; try to understand that Serenity has done nothing wrong. You and I…we could always agree. We both knew what it was like to be underestimated and not allowed certain freedoms. Will you throw that understanding away, Beryl?"

Beryl's sword lowered a little and her face softened. She looked as though she might give into Endymion.

"Believe me when I say that I love Serenity." Endymion offered a hand towards her and Beryl's anger flared, her sword going back up and she rushed forward before Serenity could react.

Beryl's sword was going to stab her any moment and Serenity could do nothing but shut her eyes and think of how it was the end. The sword did hit flesh. But not her own.

Serenity's eyes opened to see that Beryl had run her sword through Endymion, who had jumped in front of her to block the hit. Beryl looked horrified at what she had done. Serenity could do nothing but scream in sorrow.

Endymion fell and Serenity dropped to her knees, tears running down her face. She gathered his head in her arms.

"Endymion…Endymion…" Serenity could only say it over and over again. "We were going to run away together…"

"Serenity…" Endymion's eyes looked up at her and his hand shakily went up to her face. "Even when you're sad you're still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I don't regret meeting you." And his head drooped and his eyes closed.

"Endymion!" Serenity shook him. "Endymion, please, look at me!" But he didn't and she knew that he was gone. Gone forever. "Endymion don't leave me!" She sobbed and threw herself across his body.

Beryl was still standing there; she couldn't believe she had done it. She had killed the man she loved most.

_All of this…_

_ I sold my soul only for you…and now…_

_ I only wanted to be with you. _

Serenity, grief-stricken, tears rolling down her cheeks, grabbed Endymion's fallen sword. Before Beryl could react, Serenity took it and drove it through her stomach. She fell bleeding next to Endymion.

_I told you I would die if you died…_

_ I want to see you…I want to see your gentle smile…_

The two lovers found peace at last. Death was the only place that love could be free.

-------------------

They stood there, facing each other. The four Inner Senshi facing the Shittenou. The leaders of the army that were destroying their once beautiful white kingdom. It seemed to Rei that the kingdom ruined, with blood all around was the way their kingdom had really been all along.

_Covered up…this is our true kingdom._

"We told you that you would die." Kunzite told them. "Are you ready?"

"Don't think we will go without killing you." Minako countered, her sword out in front of her. Just as the Shittenou were about to attack, a wave of sadness and other emotions hit the four Senshi.

That's when they knew. Rei felt tears falling down her cheeks and so that the others were also crying.

_Serenity…she's dead. _

"Our princess is dead!" Minako's face was passionately angry behind her tears. "We weren't there to protect her!" She swung her sword forward and it was hit with Kunzite's own but the sword cut his own in half.

The blade went through the air and Minako ignored the thing, a mistake on her part when it came back. Rei noticed out of the corner of her eye and yelled for Minako to look out. Minako could only move far enough to one side that it cut her side.

The fight began. Rei tried to fire her attack but Jadeite held out his hand and she was thrown back several feet. She got to her feet quickly and rushed towards him.

_You, who have haunted me, must be put to rest. _

She tackled him and they began to hit and kick the other, rolling over and over again. It was the same as the day they met except that Jadeite had no inhibitions and Rei had to grit her teeth and remember that she had to kill him.

_This is all I can do now for my dead princess._

Jadeite grabbed her shoulders and hit her head sharply on the ground. Rei cried out when it hit but tried to ignore the pain.

"Tell me!" Jadeite hit her head again. "Who are you?"

"Your enemy." Rei slid her foot so that it was resting on his stomach and threw him off of her.

"I know you." Jadeite was getting up and seemed unconcerned that he had a cut lip. "I know you from somewhere…"

"You do." Rei faced him, her violet eyes blazing. She could practically feel the heat from her fires building up inside her. She had let him inside her and he had tricked her. Why hadn't she been more alert? Why hadn't she considered the possibility that they could be swayed by some method and made her enemy?

_Why must I make nothing but mistakes?_

There was cawing noise and Rei looked to see Phobos and Deimos flying towards her. Her mouth opened, to call to them, but that was when shot energy at them both and they both fell from the sky, turning into their humanoid forms as they hit the ground.

"Phobos! Deimos!" Rei rushed towards them.

"Phobos…the princess is here." Deimos murmured, even though she was dying, her face had a smile on it.

"I'd like to see her face." Phobos smiled as well, looking as though she could see something beyond the destruction and her own death. Something beautiful. "She was never at peace with herself…"

"Be at peace Rei." Deimos whispered.

"Remember that you're never alone, that we'll always be near." Phobos nodded her head. "Deimos…"

"Phobos…" The two raven-haired girls reached out and clasped their hands together. "Let's go."

"Yes, it's time, isn't it?" Phobos closed her eyes at the same time Deimos did. Rei did not bother to try to wipe her tears away.

_Phobos…Deimos…_

_ You're gone…_

_ You can't be gone! _

Phobos and Deimos were always watching over her, from when she was a small girl to this moment. They were the closest thing she had ever known to having a real mother to comfort her.

"Your precious birdies are dead." Jadeite's cruel voice woke a rage in Rei that made her whirl around, forgetting the parting words of her two guardians. She leapt towards him, tackling him once more but this time holding him tightly to her, as though embracing him as a lover.

_Nothing can cleanse me…not now…I have too much blood on my hands…_

Her hand slid down his back and then she extended her forefinger and middle finger together at the center of his back.

"FIRE SOUL!" Rei screamed and flames shot out of her hands and engulfed both her and Jadeite. Minako saw the explosion from where she was fighting Kunzite and screamed, turning around.

"REI!" Minako didn't know what to do. Ami and Makoto were both trying to kill the Shittenou attacking them.

_If Rei is dead…_

_ Then what does it matter?_

_ My princess is gone…what else do we have to live for? _

Minako turned and saw that Kunzite was about to bear down on her with a sword made of pure energy.

"For the princess!" She yelled and swung her sword, slicing through his neck. Kunzite's head rolled a few feet away and his body dropped, gushing blood. Minako breathed hard but then heard the yell of Makoto's attack and Ami's attack at the same time.

They too killed the Shittenou they were fighting. But as Rei did, they both fell.

_My Senshi…how can I still be alive? _

_ I was your leader…was I good one? _

--------------------

Queen Serenity IX was sitting in her throne; the dais was still there, her white throne sitting upon it. The building all around it had collapsed. She was so cold and white that she looked frozen in time.

"The princess is dead." Setsuna stepped out of the shadows. "Killed by her own hands."

"What?" The Queen seemed to consider this. "My own legacy…does she not know her blood is sacred?!"

"Even now you can think of no one but yourself." Setsuna stood in front of the Queen, not bothering to bow. She had no love or loyalty for this woman. "You've never thought your kingdom or its people."

"I am the Queen; I am the thing that must endure." The Queen told her in a regal and firm voice. "Kingdoms can be rebuilt and people are born and die but I, I will always be there."

"You will not live forever." Setsuna reminded her.

"I live on through my daughter and as all the Queens of Serenity have lived." The Queen fixed her cold gaze on the garnet-eyed woman. "Why are you here Time Keeper?"

"You must seal this evil away." Setsuna told her.

"The kingdom can be rebuilt; the royal blood of Serenity will triumph!" The Queen told her.

"This evil will swallow the power of the Ginzuishou and your royal blood if you do not seal it away!" Setsuna wanted to murder this woman so badly that her hands tightened their hold on her staff. "I've seen that the royal blood of Serenity will be born again, but only if you seal this monster away."

"If it means the rule of the Lunarian Queens continues, I will do it." The Queen stood up and summoned the blinding white light. "I knew the Earth would destroy us…"

Setsuna watched as she used the power to seal away the evil that was Metallia and then the Queen fell back into her throne, closing her eyes forever. It was the end of this goddess-queen.

The garnet-eyed woman went to the computers, the last ones that had survived the initial attack. She would use her power to guard it and preserve it for the future. The princess would come back one day that was her new destiny.

But Setsuna did not wish her to have the memories of her true mother and so she programmed the computer to be as kind and gentle as possible so that Serenity would believe her mother was good.

Perhaps Serenity IX had once been good. But as the saying goes, power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely.

----------------------

Their transport landed at last and as Michiru and Haruka left it, they knew they were too late. Too late to save any remaining piece of the kingdom that once stood on this very ground.

"This…this wasn't supposed to happen." Michiru whispered. "The princess is dead…I thought that if the Queen was gone…"

"We were betrayed by the thing that made us betrayers ourselves." Haruka's voice was hard. "If we hadn't loosed Metallia on the Earth…"

"She wouldn't have attacked the Moon Kingdom." Michiru finished.

"I can't believe it…you two…you are traitors…" The voice was full of grief and rage at the idea. They turned to see Minako standing there, a sword in her hands. "I should have known! Your loyalty to the princess was nothing!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Haruka barked at the blonde-haired Senshi who was holding her side and leaning on her sword. "You would never understand—"

"I think I do." Minako interrupted. "You are traitors to the kingdom and it is your fate to be executed for such crimes!"

"We have no time for this!" Michiru turned from Minako. "The kingdom has fallen and you would sit here, talking to us about loyalty of which we know far more than you!" Minako was struck by those words and Haruka thought that she had been put in her place and as she so often did, Haruka underestimated Minako.

Haruka turned to Michiru who suddenly made a sound as though she had been punched in the stomach. But blood came out her mouth. Haruka saw part of Minako's sword sticking out of her beloved's stomach and fury mixed with sadness hit her.

"Michiru!" Haruka called out and Minako pulled her sword out. Michiru fell to the ground. Of all the things Haruka could imagine losing, she had never tried to imagine what it would feel like to lose Michiru. Truly, this was more horrible than being put to death for her act of betrayal.

She pulled out her Space Sword and turned to face Minako. She was going to have revenge for Michiru or die trying.

"You did not ask for a duel but I will give you one even if you are so dishonorable that you will stab an enemy in the back!" Haruka could barely control herself.

"You have no honor!" Minako raised her sword. "So this death is too good for you! Maybe now you can understand how it feels to lose everything that you love!"

"You're just a child who was named leader. Just an irresponsible little girl who always wanted to be better than everyone and now look…you have nothing!" Haruka rushed at her and they began to duel.

It was like their old fencing matches from so long ago. Haruka hadn't fenced in so long that she was rusty but she knew her feet were moving correctly. She was going to win this match as she had won so many others.

The two kept fighting and finally, Haruka thrust her sword forward but Minako moved and so only Minako's leg was cut. Minako stumbled a little but didn't fall. She went forward, attacking aggressively. Haruka knew that she would do this, she _always _did this. Just as Haruka knew it was time to do her tricky sideways step and then when Minako whirled around, she would stab her.

But as she went sideways, so did Minako, something she hadn't been expecting. Nor was she expecting the sharp pain as something ran through her. Her Space Sword fell from her hands and the cold realization came over her.

_I've been beaten…_

_ Beaten by the child I never feared…_

"And what good do you think you have just done, Venus?" Setsuna came towards her and Minako held up her sword, ready to take the older woman on. "Do you think I'd let you kill me with that sword? You have an opponent left. Beryl, the cause of Serenity's death is still alive."

"Then she will die." Minako gave Setsuna a hard look. "These two were traitors, Setsuna. Even you must agree with that."

"You do not know how far their loyalty went. It was because they were so loyal to Serenity that they did what they did. You would not understand." Setsuna declared. Minako's face tightened. "Go Venus, go and avenge your princess."

"Always it was assumed I did not know what it was to be the leader or to be a Senshi. But what would you know of it Setsuna? You were never around to see nor did you bother to know." Minako turned away from her. "None of you did." And then she went off to find Beryl.

Setsuna stared after her for a few moments and then she turned around. "Come Hotaru." Hotaru came out from behind the pillar where she had been hiding, her face so sad that it broke Setsuna's heart. Behind her was the grim faced silver-haired woman who had insisted on coming along. Yaten is what Hotaru called her but she had introduced herself to Setsuna as Sailor Star Healer.

Hotaru knelt by Haruka's side and a purple light glowed for a few moments as she held her hands out over the woman's body. Haruka let out a groan as she opened her eyes, only to see Setsuna. Hotaru rushed over to Michiru and within moments she was sitting up and looking around in wonder.

Haruka and Michiru went towards Setsuna, their eyes asking the questions that were too hard to voice. Setsuna set her mouth, willing herself not to cry before the inevitable words came out.

"Why did you lie to us Setsuna?" Michiru asked her.

"I had to. This is the way Fate would have it." Setsuna told her. "Do you think it was easy to trick you two? I loved you…you were my companions."

"The way Fate would have it." Haruka repeated, her voice not mocking the words. "To do these things…your duty as a Senshi are far harder then any of ours."

"I don't expect your forgiveness and I don't want pity." Setsuna told them both. "This is the way of the universe; this is the way things are supposed to be."

"Yaten!" A female voice made them all turn. A red-haired girl with dark red eyes came out of the rubbish, followed by two others. One had dark hair and the other had brown hair.

"Kakyuu!" Yaten looked astonished as they ran up to her. "Seiya…Taiki…how is this possible? I've been gone so long…I thought you were all dead."

"We were dead." Kakyuu answered as Hotaru watched it all curiously. "We were reborn here; with all our memories of our past life…we looked for you for so long…"

"All this time you were looking for me." Yaten's voice sounded strangely touched.

"We'll take you home. To Kinmokusei." The dark-haired woman told her. Yaten's face spread into a happy smile. But then he froze and turned to look at Hotaru. She smiled brightly at him.

"Please, take him home." Hotaru nodded her head. Hotaru wasn't expecting it when Yaten turned and kissed her on the cheek.

"I will find see you again. I will come back to see you." Yaten vowed. Hotaru smiled at her and leaned upwards on her tip toes to kiss Yaten on the cheek.

"Thank you for caring for him." Kakyuu bowed towards Hotaru. "I will remember this great thing you have done for us."

"If you ever need my help, just tell me." Hotaru told them. The four clasped their hands together and then, they were gone, flying off like shooting stars to their kingdom.

"I suppose this is the end." Haruka picked up her Space Sword from off the ground.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Michiru took out her mirror.

"Hotaru, it's time for you to fulfill your ultimate duty." Setsuna told the dark-haired girl who cocked her head to one side.

"I don't understand what that is." Hotaru confessed.

"It is to begin the cycle anew." Setsuna raised her staff and the Garnet Orb began to glow. Haruka raised her sword and Michiru raised her mirror. The three talismans flashed with a light that made them all turn their heads.

When it cleared, they turned to see Hotaru, transformed into Sailor Saturn, her Silence Glaive in one hand and on her chest, her broach was a beautiful glittering dark snowflake.

"When the Glaive falls…" Michiru recited the words.

"It is Time." Sailor Saturn, her voice not quite like the soft but strong voice of Hotaru. It rang out over the ruins.

"We'll be together in hell." Haruka turned towards Michiru and for a moment they just stared into each others' eyes.

"If we are together, then there is no hell." Michiru finally answered. They both turned towards Setsuna and in turn, they each hugged her, surprising the green-haired woman.

"I don't know if I'm forgiving you." Haruka admitted as she pulled away from Setsuna. "What must be done and what we want to do are two different things."

Setsuna felt a single tear run down her cheek and she said good-bye to the two of them before going through a portal. Just as the door was closing, she heard the fateful words of the End ring out.

"Death Reborn REVOLUTION!"

She locked the door and then turned to walk away. The door to the Silver Millennium was closed forever.

---------------------

_"Memento mori…"_

("Remember that you will die…")

And now, because does not allow separate chapters for author notes, here they are:

First of all, I have to say some thank yous. This fanfic was inspired by an author on that is one of the greatest fanfiction writers that I have ever had the privilege of reading. Her name is Blue Jeans and she writes incredible Sailor Moon fanfiction that is of a higher quality that the rest of us only wish we could attain. The other person fanfiction writer is Sailor Titan. She only has one story and it's one of the best stories I've ever read. It really makes you think about Crystal Tokyo and other things in the Sailor Moon universe. Please, go read these authors, they do not get nearly enough credit for their works.

This story was started because I have a lot of questions about the way that the Silver Millennium really worked. It seemed to me that we _aren't _being told something. After all, if the age is so peaceful and wonderful, why is communication between the Earth and the Moon forbidden? I re-read the translations of the original manga and found some puzzling indications as to how 'good' the Moon Kingdom was.

It seemed to me that there some sort of censorship going on, that an absolute Queen would not be a good, kindly woman that "suddenly" was attacked. Also, the manga is kind of devoid of details about the Silver Millennium. We have no idea what the Outer Senshi were doing during this whole period of time. We are given a hint that there was something between Jadeite and Rei. Both when Jadeite says that there is something special about Rei in the manga act where Rei is introduced and in Rei's side manga story called 'Casablanca Memories', the face of Kaidou fades into Jadeite's face.

Also, we don't know Beryl's story. She's just kind of there in the manga and we know she's supposed to be bad but never do we have a background nor a point of view for Beryl, who I think is actually kind of a tragic character. So I began to form the idea of this story.

At the same time I was thinking of a novelette I'm currently working called 'Our Kingdom Disdain' and is a story of the fall of Atlantis. When I realized that the ideas were similar, I used the name of the story for this fanfic.

The quote, "Memento mori" is actually the title of a picture of Endymion and Serenity from the first artbook and I thought was strangely morbid so I used it to continually remind the readers of the depressing fate of the Silver Millennium and to remind us that no one is immortal.

The outfit I tried to describe Beryl wearing is from the Materials Collection art book and is the outfit she's seen wearing during some of the flashbacks in the manga. It doesn't look like a servant's dress and so I invented the priestesses of Gaia because religion has a lot to do with this story. You can view the outfit at a website called 'Mangastyle!'

I know that in the English manga they're called Menards and not Maenads. I checked a translation website and found out that they were referring to basically the same thing so I called them Maenads because there's Maenads in Greek mythology while there were no Menards. Also, I went with the translations and the English spelling for Elysion instead of Elysium or Elysian.

The screen that Serenity receives I took out of the manga, it's shown in Volume 2, Act 9. But there's no explanation for its existence at all.

A lot of this was pure invention but I tried to stick to the manga as much as possible but took artistic liberties to give you a whole story when there's not much provided to us. I wanted question the Sailor Moon universe the way it should be questioned. Please review and share your thoughts about the Silver Millennium. Thanks for reading!


End file.
